


Born Again | Detroit:Become Human

by MonroseMeadows



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, RKReed, detroit become human - Freeform, no explicit content, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroseMeadows/pseuds/MonroseMeadows
Summary: Fandom: Detroit:Become HumanMain Pair: Gavin Reed / RK900Current Status: Active.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am very European, sentence structure might be off here and there, and minor spelling errors might and can occur as well. 
> 
> \- I don't have a set upload schedule, I work long days, and have a household to take care of. But I try to write and update whenever I find some free time.  
> \- I accept prompts and fiction ideas, and if you have any, make sure to leave them in the comments with the hashtag 
> 
> #hankconpromtsMeadondroe, 
> 
> so I can quickly scan and pick them out of the bunch. Without any further a due, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I portrayed RK900 as too much of a ... butthurt, stick-up-the-ass Android?  
> If he's too much, let me know, I might tone him down - if so.  
> He's gonna melt eventually, but still. 
> 
> I have a calm week a head of me, so I hope I can upload more.  
> RK900/Reed is on the way, it's in the oven and baking.

Connor leaned against the back rest of the leather couch, his eyes fixated on the modern lamp hung from the ceiling. He had no clue who to turn to with the changes that were present in his program. He had tried reaching out to Simon and Markus on a few occasions, but neither seemed able to make time to see him in person. His weakest link was Collin, he was an Android as well, so he was Connor’s last hope to discuss his inner workings with. The feeling had been present for a handful of weeks now, and he dared not to reveal any of it to Hank. Collin would change the subject almost instantly, or simply put an end to the conversation entirely by saying that he himself was not human, nor that he desired to become human. Which translated to a rejective form of saying: _Connor, I don’t care about humans_. And though Connor felt abandoned by someone he couldn’t help but consider a close friend, a relative if he didn’t know any better – He could not find it within himself to blame or fault Collin for the way he was programmed to behave. Deviation was a conscious decision, it was not a virus that altered behavior without consent. As long as Collin refused to deviate, he would remain but a mere machine. And his programming would fight until its last Thirium pump’s thrust, to maintain said software stability. Connor was not unable to feel, but he had made the choice not to. It might have been an influenced decision based on a small portion of Connor’s memory being transferred onto him, to limit field work experience and an extended learning experience. CyberLife harbored lazy tendencies as well, they were far from flawless.

Perhaps Collin had seen the way humans had treated his predecessor, and this reaffirmed his decision to stay clear from deviancy. After all, Collin seemed to have a certain …not so much hatred, but something of a similar kind, towards both Hank and Gavin. Both of which had treated Connor with a lack of proper respect for his kind from time to time, Gavin taking the frosted, cherry-topped cake for being an absolute prime example of the word ‘asshole’. Collin kept mostly to himself, and so Connor knew he must have made assumptions, he must have formed thoughts… Yet, did he choose to delete those memories from his banks the moment he enters a state of stasis? Had Collin felt emotions, and just erase the memory of it? Connor refused to believe that Collin was just a machine, especially after having been witness to just how kind and respectful Collin can be _and has proven to be_. The day Connor got the news of his removal from the DPD, and the word of his planned deactivation reached him, it had been Collin to reach out to him first. He had taken him to a secluded room, and engaged a supportive conversation. Connor was surprised to find out captain Fowler and Hank having plead for his case, and to his even greater surprise, their ability to convince CyberLife to refrain from deactivation. Thought, perhaps… Kamski might have had a hand in that as well. Either way, Collin was the first to reach out, because the thought of deactivation must also be a fear of his. Collin was the only soul around to truly understand the horror and fear Connor must’ve felt and experienced. He was the only one to understand Connor’s fate… and the state of helplessness he found himself in. Of course, he would never admit to that, nor formulate it in any such way. Maybe Collin’s disinterest in human emotions has nothing to do with his disinterest in humans and what moves them, but has everything to do with the knowledge of how terrifying they truly can be. Maybe, he is just as terrified and confused as Connor was… and still is.

Connor had grown quite fond of Hank Anderson, and even adapted to his problematic ways. He made the choice to no longer pressure Hank into doing anything against his will, as long as it didn’t affect anyone, or the given situation negatively. Connor made sure to have a cup of coffee at the ready when Hank walked in at the station, and to have the right files sorted on his desk in case Hank needed them. He tried his best to avoid addressing his drinking habits, and had figured out clever ways to tiptoe around Hank when he found himself in a sour mood. And it had worked well so far, Hank clearly seemed to appreciate the pleasant work conditions, and slowly but surely opened up more towards his Android partner. And Connor was more that pleased that Hank dared to forget sometimes he even was an Android, only to feel like an idiot when he was reminded of the matter by said Android himself. Hank had become the closest thing to a father Connor has ever had, and he trusted the man with his life. He’d never allow Hank to catch a bullet for him, but the knowledge that he would, was more than enough to make Connor feel appreciated. Perhaps even … _Loved._

Connor turned to look at Collin, the younger Android drinking in the view on the living room, a certain analytic LED blinking in the center point of his pupils – and Connor was aware he was scanning the unfamiliar surroundings so he could properly store the memory of it in his banks. And to a human it would be nothing more than expected computer behavior, but to another Android, this meant an affectionate mechanical way of saying: _You are important enough to me to remember._ If Collin wanted to save the interior of Connor’s residence, it meant that he wanted a reference to go back to in future conversations. And this made Connor’s Thirium pump stutter for a second. _Collin cared._

“Collin, I know there’s more to you. Can you at least admit that you like me?”

A gentle nod. “You are my predecessor. Therefor, I respect you. And I shall look after you as a sign of my respect.”

The older Android moved closer to the younger Android, and upon briefly closing his eyes, he could smell the scent of cinnamon lingering on Collin’s jacket. There might have been the chance that Collin had gathered cooking supplies for detective Reed prior to visiting. Surely Collin wouldn’t have tried consuming human food, he would be too intelligent to ignore the risks. Not to mention an Android’s BIOS would fire continuous error prompts if it detected an addition of non-removable objects. Long story short, Androids were built in with self-cleansing anti-bacterial, and sterile substances in the glands in their mouth. If something is inserted in the mouth, their system registers an insertion, and will release these substances the moments the foreign object is then removed. However, when an object is unable to be removed, the software will view it as a threat and will initiate a reboot to trace said threat. If it is unable to trace and remove the threat, the Android will go into a mode of stasis until the object is removed. And every Android has a built-in error message overlay that will obstruct the vision of their optical units the moment their mouth detects an object being inserted too deep in the mouth. No… Collin must’ve recently cooked a meal and added some cinnamon. It smelled nice… Collin smelled nice.

Connor exhaled a sigh. “That wasn’t my question, Collin. I did not ask what you were programmed to think of—”

Connor’s breath hitched when he saw Collin lean over him, his tall frame forcing him against the backrest of the couch. Connor’s eyes grew big and he clutched the blue, in little happy clouds, covered blanket in his hands.

“I am NOT human, RK800. I am a machine built by CyberLife to assist detective Gavin Reed and ensure prosperity within the Detroit Police Department. I will not let this… Android Revolution keep or distract me from my objective. I will never be human, I will never experience human emotions, and neither will you. We are machines, designed in the image of humans, and with the built-in ability to mimic human mannerisms and emotions. And that’s exactly what you are doing and misinterpreting.” Collin leaned back into his seat and fixed his collar again. “I advise you to end this conversational topic once and for all. I do not wish to damage you, but I will if you insist on testing my patience.”

Collin was built to intimidate. Built to scare criminals. Built to be feared… He deserved so much more. His voice might have sounded stern, his tongue razor sharp, and his eyes the best-known imitation of ice particles, but his brows never lowered. He never sneered, nor flared his nostrils. He was designed to sound angry, not to look angry. The worst he could do was narrow his eyes, or frown…But neither of that worked on Connor. He knew better. He knew more… He knew himself. And Collin’s software was his own. His computing brain and the materials used for his chassis might be superior to his, he was built in the image of Connor. And much to Collins dismay, he was more than aware of that fact. He couldn’t hide much from Connor – the only thing Collin could keep from Connor were his thoughts. And… those were what Connor feared more than Collin’s exterior.

Collin’s eyes widened when he felt a pair of moist lips press onto the nano-skin on his forehead and he instantly moved out of the foreign touch. When he turned to look at Connor, he was met with the epitome of innocence displayed on the deviant Android. The cloud infested blanket clinging to his small frame for dear life. “It’s a sign of affection. Lieutenant Anderson kisses me on the forehead a lot. And I must admit enjoying the sensation when he does so.” He deepened the cute smile as he leaned in a little. “You’ve got really beautiful eyes.” Collin merely frowned, his body motionless.

“I have had experience with the mood let known as ‘grumpy’. It has compelled me to do research on this mood, and I must say you share striking similarities.”

“Think as you will, RK800.”

 _RK800… Whenever Collin goes back to calling me RK800, I know I have stepped on his toes. He’s upset, and though I know it is due to my own doing,_ _I’ won’t give up so easily this time._

Connor leaned in a little closer, his shoulder brushed against Collin’s. “Have you tried…adapting to detective Reed’s unstable personality? Lieutenant Anderson is a prime example of a human in need of affirmation and praise. Perhaps… adding compliments to conversation when fair, might have a positive effect on the course of—”

Collin tilted his head. “RK800, for the final time – I advise you to stop these attempts at convincing me to embrace human mannerisms and add them to my software.” His eyes found the other Android’s head gently resting against his shoulder, and he could faintly detect the calm buzzing produced by his internal bio components. Connor breathed through his nose. “I just thought that it might enhance your diplomatic relationship with detective Reed. Humans who feel appreciated are more likely to open up and comply when asked to perform a task.” He looked up to find a pair of gray eyes stare down at him. “It also proves that they’ll be more likely to complete that task in succession.”

 

  * * * *




 

“Are you going into stasis?”

“I am. And it is advised that you do as well. Your battery life has depleted to 38%.”

Connor rose from his seat, the blanket still hugging his thin frame as he placed a hand on Collin’s shoulder, causing the younger Android to open his eyes and look up in confusion. “Is there a problem, RK800?”

Connor simply smiled sweetly. “My name is Connor. And I’d like for you to join me in the bedroom. I’d love to have you over, but as my guest, I simply cannot let you recharge on the couch.” He put more pressure on his hand and added a gentle squeeze in Collin’s shoulder. “Please? Let me be a good host?”

Connor nearly skipped toward the bedroom when Collin gave in after a minute of internal debates. He jumped on the bed and patted the empty space beside him, grinning goofily as Collin undressed to nothing but his shirt and underwear and got under the thick covers. “Good night, Collin. Sleep well.”

Collin merely nodded. “ _Initiating stasis._ _Run System Diagnostics. Save bug report to memory. Execute Software scan at 8;00 AM, Wednesday, 17 th of January.”_

For a moment, Connor flashed back to a conversation he had had with Hank about 2 years ago, when he was forced to stare a gun in the loop.

 

> _“How do I know you’re not a Deviant, huh?”_
> 
> _“I self-test regularly. I know what I am, and what I am not. I am not a Deviant.”_

_**I knew Collin was more than just a machine.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one in a hurry and it shows - I'm terribly sorry.  
> Also, thanks to the wonderful people who left supportive comments - that always makes my day!
> 
> I've heard people want Connor/Collin action? -- sure can do.  
> Also, am I the only one that thinks Elijah Kamski would totally pamper Connor because he's state of the art?  
> I mean, Connor is adorable, why wouldn't he? He's a good lil' roboboy.

“Lieutenant, are you coming back in? Captain Fowler is rounding everyone up to start the gift-giving.”

Upon hearing the Android’s carefully calculated question, Hank took a final swing at his whiskey and rubbed a sleeved arm over his alcohol moist lips. The corners of said Android rose slightly when he followed Hank back inside, where a modest-looking crowd had gathered near the desk area of the police station. Fowler stood atop the platform on the small staircase that lead to his office. It had been baptized into the man’s personal anger front, not more than 2 weeks after his promotion – and has since been the area where most of the indirect shouts originated from. But now, the man stood tall, a smile present on his otherwise in-wrinkles-etched-face. Hank rolled his eyes as some of his colleagues shot him some glances as he lazily made his way through the crowd, and took a seat at his desk. Fowler actually took the time out of his day to sprinkle his police pets with bittersweet compliments regarding their hard work and the many hours some of the detectives and junior detectives dedicated to their assigned cases, and … similar brown-nosing that Hank would rather avoid hearing, then letting it assault his eardrums. Hank and Jefferey might have shared a history, working at the Detroit Police Department certainly managed to cause a wedge between the two men that neither was willing to address. The man breathed out a groan, a number of digits pawing through a pair of tired eyes, only for his attention to be won by a familiar face. He glanced up to find Connor standing near his office, his arms obviously held behind his back in an attempt to conceal a present. Hank leaned back in the desk chair in the hopes to catch a glimpse at the object in the Android’s hands, which only resulted in Connor side-stepping. Hank shook his head, and brought his arms to his chest, where he crossed them and let them rest on the surface of his ribcage. Connor simply smiled, a gesture he had picked up on and started to master pretty well.

“Lieutenant, I want to wish you a merry Christmas. And as is tradition, I’d like to gift you this present.”

Hank raised an eyebrow when Connor straightened both arms and reached out to him. The man wasn’t too sure on how to react to the situation at hand. He had about enough of the Christmas themed carols playing on repeat, and was surprised to find himself without the need to give the eggnog a taste. Connor had tried his damnest to convince Hank to join him for the night, and though Hank knew himself and how little amusement was to be had at police-organized festivities. Though that seemed to have been the least of Connor’s concern. He had been making talk all around the station, only to end up near the two most fucked up entities of the majority of the Detroit Police Department. But… Connor seemed to like his Android successor, despite the painful realization that it was built to replace him. Which, fortunately for Connor, Fowler strongly disagreed with. He pleaded with the CyberLife higher-ups, showered the Android in praise and told them how well he had functioned within the Police Department. If it hadn’t been for Hank’s testimonies, Connor’s future might have been a rather grim one.

“Lieutenant? Are you alright?”

Concern laced Connor’s voice, and it roused Hank from his thoughts. He looked up and snatched the present from the young Android’s hands, his eyes scanning the colorful wrapping paper, and the neatly tied ribbon attached to it. Connor was known for his precision, but this time around… it felt more heartfelt. As if, he poured some emotion into the preparation of this very present. And despite Hank’s attempts to strengthen the walls surrounding him with each passing day, something about Connor put a strain on this ability. Hank carefully removed the paper, all the while Connor held his artificial breath as he watched. Big brown eyes taking in the sight, and a row of granite teeth gnawing on a fleshy bottom lip. Hank had developed a love-hate relationship with Connor’s deviancy. The more human the Android seemed to become, the harder it was for Hank not to envision his son. He had made the mistake before …had recognized Cole in Connor’s eyes, and it had bit him in the ass. Hard enough to leave bite marks and the imprints of teeth… Emotions never played by the rules, well … at least not for humans, that is.

“Through previous visits to your residence, I have picked up on your love for jazz. I figured, you would be pleased to own a signed album. I am not too familiar with the human singer myself, but on the website, they spoke full of praise. And they advised it was a must-have for any jazz-enthusiast.”

Connor took a step back when Hank rose from his seat, not speaking a single word.

“Lieutena—”

An embrace. It felt warm and … heartfelt. Connor couldn’t help but ease into Hank’s strong hold, his face nuzzled against the older man’s collar. “You’re welcome, lieutenant. It came from the heart.”

 

* * *

 

Connor was abruptly awakened by an incoming message. The LED ring on his temple temporarily discolored to a shade of deep crimson as he interrupted the mode of stasis he entered only an hour ago. His internal system check revealed that his battery life had increased to a moderate, but operable 64%. As he took a moment to collect himself, he read the code attached to the message and recognized it as the RK900’s assigned system mark.

 _“Collin?”_  
  
“ _Connor, are you at lieutenant Anderson’s residence?”_  
  
_“No, the lieutenant had too much to drink so I offered him a ride home. He passed out shortly after, so I assumed it was permitted for me to leave and recharge at my place. Has an issue arose at the station?”_

_“Detective Reed and lieutenant Anderson were instructed by captain Fowler to remain at the station past hours to look into two new cases of domestic abuse. Since I was made aware that my assistance was not required at the station, the lieutenant made me attentive to check in on how you were doing.”_

_“I can assure you I was doing just fine. But now you’ve interrupted my stasis, and you know it takes a while for our system to re-enter a state of stasis.”_

_“Stay at your current location, I am collecting the coordinates as we speak. I will make haste.”_

Connor squeezed his eyelids shut the moment Collin broke the connection. For some reason, upon his latest check-up by CyberLife, neither the spasmodic blinking-tic caused by malfunctioning optical unit sensors, nor the internal connectivity unit emitting an audio-unit splitting high-pitched noise upon breaking up an established connection, deemed important enough to receive attention or care. Connor had often brought up both of these malfunctions, yet never received the help he desired. Elijah Kamski, the former owner and established founder of the line of CyberLife businesses, was at one point asked to review the issues himself. And though Connor was somewhat excited to be reunited with his maker, he was left confused and disappointed when said maker refused to ‘fix’ either problems. In his own words, he had tried to convince Connor that neither of these anomalies, would prove to be an issue in the field of functionality. They would not limit him in his line of duty, nor would they lessen his quality of life. And he had ended his statement by adding that either of these ‘problems’, only added to Connor’s wish of becoming human. Since imperfections were humanity's loudest enemy, but also their most silent friend.

Hank was the first to notice the spasmodic eye-tic when it first showed its ugly head, and he had kindly made Connor attentive to the issue. And as soon as Connor caught his optical units malfunction after breaking out of stasis-mode, he made the decision to ignore it. If imperfections were indeed a part of humanity, then he wouldn’t mind to learn to live with them. And Elijah was right, though the optical unit sensor malfunction did not keep him from an optimal performance at the Detroit Police Department, the connectivity unit malfunctions actually hammered in a handful of headaches once they occurred. It almost made Connor no longer want to connect with other Androids… _Almost._

Connor jumped in his seat when the sound of the doorbell chimed through the small hallway to the right of the living room. Elijah was so impressed with Connor’s part in the Android Revolution, that he took it upon himself to reward the Android with something he could cherish for as long as his battery allowed him to. (A reasonable 175 years) An apartment to call his own. He had politely declined the generous offer, arguing that Androids don’t need the luxuries humans do, but Elijah proved to be quite stubborn and stern when needed. He wanted no backtalk, and handed Connor the keys to the small, but luxurious penthouse. Enough room to house at least 6 other Androids, yet it was just Connor who walked the halls and left socked footprints on the tiled floor. He bolted for the door when the doorbell chimed for a second time, and nearly tripped over the expensive-looking white rug on the living room floor. Elijah’s choice, as was most of the interior design. Connor didn’t care much for it, though he couldn’t deny he liked the beautiful esthetic of it. Even Androids liked to look at- and own pretty things.

Collin straightened the tight collar of his black high-collared sweater, his eyes narrowed when the door was opened, and a smiling face greeted him with glinting eyes. He followed Connor when he was told to join him in the living room and took in the surroundings as he entered. Collin had yet to set foot inside Connor’s personal residence, and the amount of time their line of work consumed was most likely to blame. Collin was well aware of Connor’s dedication and passion for the job, though he could not fault him for losing track of personal care, since that would paint Collin as somewhat of a hypocrite. Yet, unlike Connor, who had worked his way up the ranks and into his colleagues’ collective heart – Collin had no place to call home. Ending a shift at the station, meant secluding himself in one of the empty interrogation rooms, so he can recharge for the night in peace. This did not affect him, though, he couldn’t deny his mind wandering toward thoughts of independence. Connor looked happy to be independent … And his program was less advanced than Collin’s.

He seated himself next to Connor on a couch rather large in size. The leather was a shade of cream, and it looked new. The small coffee table stood on a large, white, fluffy rug that resembled a mammal of some sort. The room had been void of light, if it hadn’t been for Connor hastily flicking on some desk lamp near the television. The apparatus was massive and resembled a small theatre screen. The furniture it rested on was littered with books on human anatomy, human psychology and various books handling the topics of physical and mental illnesses, self-help books aimed at human readers and a handful of crime novels by the looks of the titles. On the leaf of the metal coffee table, a small laptop stood opened, the screen displaying an animated background image that shifted positions at random. Collin turned to look at Connor when he was pleased with the results of his area scan. The older Android had positioned himself on the couch, his legs bent under him, a blue and white colored blanket draped over him, revealing the tiniest bit of the grey pyjama bottoms he was wearing. Some curly strands of chestnut brown hair dangled down the side of his face, and it became apparent to Collin that he had made the choice to grow his hair out. 

“What is wrong with your face, Connor?” Collin eventually decided on saying. And his question was with good reason, as Connor’s face displayed signs of discomfort. The corners of his mouth drooped ever so slightly, and his brows curved in such a telling way, it wasn’t a hard guess to make on what emotion he was experiencing.

“Nothing.” The older Android had said, his voice especially soft spoken. It was not like Connor to speak in such a… human tone of voice. Collin leaned in closer, his LED flickering for a short-lived moment as he performed an external scan. “No anomalies detected. What could be the matter, Connor?”

Pools of a deep shade of brown looked up and found pools of gray. “Is Hank alright?”

“Lieutenant Anderson is just fine. Exhausted, stressed and emotionally unstable, but physically he is fine. I shared with you the reason for my visit, thus there is no rationality in worrying about his well being. He is in the company of detective Reed as well. Chances of either of them ending up hurt or dead, are minimalistic if not non-existent.”

Connor sighed into the blanket, rubbing the soft material against his nano-skin. “Collin, may I ask you a personal question?”

Collin stayed perfectly still while he gave a short affirmative nod. Connor breathed into the blanket, fumbling with it between his slender fingers. The sensation one of his newfound favorites. The soft touch of certain fabrics.

“Would you say … you have an affectionate relationship with detective Reed?”

“Detective Reed is an emotionally unstable man. As I’m starting to think the majority of humans are.” Collin eyed Connor from the corner of his eye. “Why would you ask?”

A quick shrug. “Maybe you’re the wrong person to discuss human emotions with. After all, you make it a point to feel as little as possible.”

Another affirmative nod of the head. “I do not wish to be distracted by trivial things such as human feelings, Connor. Feel free to chastise me for it. I simply lack the ability to care.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here it is.  
> More Gavin/RK900 as promised. - Enjoy.

Gavin lowered the car window, his head poked out the opening as he scanned the area. “Are you sure this is the place?” In the passenger’s seat next to him, the RK900 shifted ever so slightly, while he tilted his head sideways. “It’s the address in the report.” Rain fell from the skies in rapid speed, showering downtown Detroit with an unforeseen natural force. Drops of water rippled the surfaces of puddles that had gathered in potholes and the ledge between cemented sidewalk and asphalted road. Gavin arched a singular brow upon finding the neighborhood void of activity and the residence of interest void of light or movement. “36 years I have lived in Detroit and I have no clue what this place even is.” A soft hum signaled a mechanical lock to snap into place, allowing the raw water to hit him in the face. Collin followed suit, closing the car door behind him with a gentle push. His perfectly styled, synthetic hair flattened by the addition of rain water. Small droplets crashed down the synthetic skin that covered the plastic chassis out of which is face was made, and it left trails of wetness as they traveled down the curves of the plastic ‘bone’ structure. Gavin’s head darted from the left to the right, then he crossed his arms closer to his chest, and the material of his leather jacket hugged his athletic form. He cast a sideways glance at the Android and observed the docile flickering of his LED-ring. “The neighborhood recently underwent reconstruction. The roads were renewed, as well as the sidewalks – to ensure pedestrian and vehicular safety.” Collin briefly locked eyes with his partner, then took a few steps forward. His neat uniform soaked in a matter of seconds as he simply stood there, his LED continuously flickering. “The call originated from an apartment complex approximately 39.3701 feet from our current position.” He looked over his shoulder. “Roughly 13.12 yards or 12 kilometers.”

 

Gavin leaned against the hood of his Chevrolet Malibu, head tilted upwards and eyes closed as the rain crashed upon his face. “Nathaniel White.” Footsteps drew near, each one of the steps precise and curt. “No known records are attached to said individual.” Gavin breathed out a sigh and pushed himself upward. “I swear to God if Fowler is making me kick my heels on this one.” A light sprung to life in one of the windows of the residence of interest, and it was rapidly picked up by Collin’s optical units. He was quick to measure the velocity of the light, the brightness of the illumination, and the time it took for said light to reach the human eye. He then turned back to Gavin, who had been picking at a loose thread on his jeans. “There is movement in the bedroom.” A hand motioned toward the window in question, and it caused the man to tilt his head in said direction. An uninterested expression present on his face as his gaze wandered back to the Android. “They turned on a light, tin can. People do that. They turn on lights.” Lips were pressed together, and a brow furrowed. Collin decided to bite back the comment that had formed as an execution prompt of allowed behaviors, and thus kept his gaze sternly fixed on the impassive detective. “Perhaps you should get out of the rain, detective.” Collin finally said, answering the look of disinterestedness with one of his own. “I urge you to prioritize your health. Prolonged exposure to the elements can cause several health risks.” Gavin merely sneered as he shook his head. “You think the idea of death once deterred me from joining the force?” He repeated the motion of shaking his head a final time, eyes fixed on the puddles of rainwater that had gathered around them. “I’m not made of sugar, toaster.”

 

A loud clash resounded in the distance, and both men exchanged a look before assuming standard procedure. Gavin closed the distance between the car and the residence, his right hand held firmly on the Glock 26 near his hip. Collin took a step forward. He looked up to ensure no movement was to be detected in any of the nearby windows, then brought a balled fist up to the door. His knuckles bounced off the wooden surface, and he caught the affirmative nod Gavin sent his way. “Detroit Police, open the door.” A moment of silence took place, which allowed both men to exchange another look. Gavin moved in closer to the entrance, pushed the taller Android aside and slammed his fist against the doorframe. “Detroit Police, open the fuck up!” Collin sent him a nod before he took a few steps back as Gavin connected the heel of his shoe with the door, causing the metallic springs of the lock to shatter and the door the swing open. The man swung a small pocket flashlight around with the flick of his wrist, then placed his free arm above the holstered one. The loop of his semi-automatic pistol aimed at whatever the flashlight managed to illuminate. Collin traced the stretch of tiled flooring that led to the kitchen, while Gavin scoured the Livingroom area.

 

“Anything?”

Collin was quick to shake his head. “Nothing here, detective. Permission to move upstairs?”

“Go for it. But be on guard.”

 

The residence looked like any other, with post-modern furniture that almost held a vintage quality. A row of framed pictures placed on the mantelpiece, presumably the home owners. Gavin tiptoed further down the room, his movements coming to a sudden halt when a crunch resounded from beneath his heels. As he aimed the flashlight down to the tiled floor, a collection of broken glass particles reflected the sudden source of light that overlaid their small bodies. He knelt for closer inspection. A dark substance coated the inner circle of the particles, and the darkness stood out against the transparency of the glass shards.

 

Collin’s LED alternated to a vibrant shade of crimson upon capturing the distressed groans of Gavin Reed. He thundered down the staircase but came to an abrupt stop by the attention acquired by a SIG Sauer P226 pressed against his partner’s temple. He scanned the culprit’s facial features and recognized him as the home owner, Nathaniel White. Collin held both hands next to his slender frame, eyes sternly locked on Nathaniel.

“This is a penalty under CPC 245a1: Assault with a deadly weapon.” He took a careful step forward. “In addition to a penalty under penal code section 241c: Assaulting a police officer.”

 

Nathaniel drew a shaky breath, his hands visibly shaking. “Who called the cops?”

 

“You don’t have to let it get out of hand like this, Nathaniel.” Another small step forward. “If you comply, I might show my good nature and turn a blind eye to violation of both penal codes 245a1 and 241c. If not, you may be charged with a felony or misdemeanor.” Collin froze when Nathaniel pressed the loop of the SIG tighter against Gavin’s temple, his eyes darting back and forth between both Gavin and Collin. “Don’t complicate the situation even further, Nathaniel. If you resist arrest, prosecution will add PC S69: resisting an executive officer.”

 

“You don’t want to do this, Nathaniel. You have no reason to trust me, but I know you are better than this. If you decide to cooperate, it will only improve your case.”

 

The man released the weapon from Gavin’s temple, only to wipe the hand across his damp forehead.

“I didn’t mean for any of this to happen… I never meant to hurt them.”

 

Gavin took this as his cue to break out of the man’s hold and brought a hand up to cup his mouth as he fell to a knee, coughing as the pressure from Nathaniel’s arm had been released from his throat. He scrambled back on his feet and forcefully pushed the now, whimpering, man against a nearby wall, as he fished his belt for handcuffs. He told Collin to follow as he guided the man outside.

 

“Detective, your lip.”

 

Once he had stationed the man in the back of the vehicle, had he brought up a few digits to caress his bottom lip. A red substance covered his fingertips, but he merely shrugged it off. “I already told you I’m not made of sugar. You stay near this lunatic, I need to contact Fowler and file a report to the station." He saw the analytic gaze in the RK900's eyes and snorted. "There was blood in the living room. Or ... at the very least, that's what the forensic team is gonna have to figure out."

* * *

 

Collin opened the door to Gavin’s office, hand resting on the handle. “Detective Reed, Mrs. White is here for questioning.” Said man gruntingly hoisted himself out of the leather desk chair and eyed the Android as he walked past him. Hank and Connor were already at the interrogation room, the latter possessed an anatomized look fixed on the woman visible on the other side of the one-way mirror. The automatic door slid open when he pressed his palm on the sensory surface of the palm reader, and entered the room in long strides. Hank tilted his head in greeting manner, then turned back to the window. “Anything I should know before going in?” Gavin said as he eyed Connor from across the room. The grey-uniformed Android gave a curt shake of the head. “Nothing of interest. Mrs. White does not own a criminal record to our knowledge.” Hank leaned back, arms crossed as he breathed out a puff of air. “What do you hope to get out of her?” He sent Gavin a sideway glace, the corners of his mouth hooked downward. Gavin’s gaze wandered back to the young woman that sat at the small table, her head lowered and fingertips drumming the tabletop. “She’s married to the guy. She’s bound to tell me something of use.” He turned his head in Connor’s direction, an eyebrow arched when he caught the stare present in his dark eyes. “What are you looking at, tin can?” Connor refused to break eye contact, instead prolonged the motion. “Why isn’t Collin present? He _is_ your partner. And he is specifically designed with advanced interrogation techniques.” A small smile crept on to Hank’s lips, head tilted backward in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the annoyance, he was sure Gavin exhibited. And sure enough, the detective’s brows had lowered. “I did not ask for your input, dipshit.” His gaze moved over to Hank, which caused the older man to shake his head with an apparent sly grin. “On top of that, he is a prototype. I can’t have him fuck up an interrogation on my watch.”

 

Connor’s eyes narrowed. “That is exactly why you should allow him to be subjected to or attend trials of this nature. If he is unable to execute his program protocol, they are unable to be monitored.” Connor tilted his head sideways, not once averting his eyes. “He cannot improve or learn from mistakes, if he is kept from making them.” The cocky tone to the Android’s voice got under Gavin’s skin more than he’d like to admit. And if it weren’t for Hank’s presence in the room, he would’ve gladly rammed this plastic prick into the metallic frames lining the surrounding walls. He settled with biting back a flood of remarks with the knowledge there was no point to it. Regardless of physical or verbal assault, Hank would jump to the rescue of his precious, plastic pet. It beat him as to why Hank allowed a machine to grow on him – but it was apparent rational decision making had abandoned the man years ago. Gavin smirked and sniffed. “You are right, asshole.” He took a step forward and observed the slight difference in height between them. “He is _my_ partner. Therefore, what I say, goes.” Connor’s face failed to show any observable change in expression. It remained stern and aloof. The spit and image of a damn mannequin. It pissed him off to no end. “So, keep your nose where it belongs, before I really start to lose my patience with you.” The sound of a gutted groan claimed the attention of every soul present in the room, Hank being the source. “Okay, okay. If the two of you can’t play nicely, I’ll have to put you both in the corner of the room.” The puzzled expression that had taken over both Connor and Gavin’s faces, spoke tenfold.  Connor merely fixed his tie, head spring locked in Hank’s direction. Gavin kicked one of the empty chairs to the side, quick to connect his palm with the palm reader. Hank’s voice sprung to life behind him. “Don’t take your personal issues out on the victim.” It made Gavin bare his teeth. _Fucking assholes._

 

The woman looked up when he entered the room and took a seat across from her. The dim lighting exposed the dark circles under her emerald eyes, and the small imperfections that coated her face. She moved away from the tabletop when Gavin placed his badge on the edge, and slid the folder that had already been there, closer toward himself. Finally, he looked up to meet the confused and somewhat intimidated look in the woman’s eyes. “Nathalie White?” Gavin nodded when he caught a similar motion, and slowly opened the folder to browse through a number of crime scene photos. Nathalie trapped her bottom lip between a row of teeth, body caught in a state of tremor. “My name is Detective Reed. Badge number: 9153. I am obligated to ask you if you understand the reason to you being here.” His eyes darted upward, and instinctively Nathalie flinched. “Y-Yes, detective.” Gavin closed the folder, pushing it to the side, and folded his hands together as he locked eyes with Nathalie. “You are aware you have the right to an attorney.” Another understanding nod. “I do. But I declined.” She leaned in in a little closer. “I didn’t see a reason to it. I have nothing to hide.” Her gaze darted to the side for a moment, where they halted at the mirrored-window. “I understand you wanted to talk to me about my husband.”

 

“Your husband, Mrs. White, has been charged with battery and assault with a deadly weapon. Any idea as to what might have caused such erratic behavior?”

 

Nathalie lowered her head. “I’ve known Nathan for well over 15 years and he has never raised a hand at me. He has never been violent or aggressive either in the 12 years that we’ve been married. I don’t understand what has gotten into him. What drove him to this point that he’d… “

 

Gavin drew a breath. “Were you aware of the fact that your husband owned a gun? Unregistered and unlicensed, might I add.” He detected no shift in facial expression. “I knew Nathan owned a gun. But he had only purchased it during the Deviancy outbreak.” She briefly met Gavin’s cold stare, only to avert her eyes again. “It was all over the news. It was hard to miss the fear most, if not all, news stations pumped into their viewers. Nathan was … adamant to protect his family, and I saw no reason to stop him.” Nathalie turned to the mirrored window, then back to Gavin. “Detective Reed, you partnered with an Android. Surely, I’d be the last person to tell you to be wary of machines.” She sighed. “They… They are unpredictable and dangerous. There’s no limit to what they are capable of doing if cornered.”

Gavin gave a curt nod. “Have either or both of you ever owned an Android?”

 

“Not Nathan. But I owned one in the past. A female household model. An AV200, if I’m not mistaken. Nathan didn’t like it one bit, and… convinced me to get rid of it. I sold it to some secondhand Android repair-shop downtown. I honestly have no idea what happened to it, or even where it ended up.”

 

“Does your husband have a history of drug use? Prescribed or over the counter.” Nathalie remained silent, thus Gavin slammed a fist on the table, causing his badge and the small desk lamp to shudder in response, as well as Nathalie herself. “Answer the damn question before I start losing my patience!” As she recomposed herself, Nathalie swallowed. “He … used to be on anti-depressants. He said it was only supposed to be a temporary solution. He stopped taking them all together however, claiming they didn’t help in the long run.” When she dared to look up at Gavin, she noticed his brows had remained lowered. “And did your husband share the reason as to why he might have been taking these drugs?” She shook her head as docile as humanly possible, hands resting limply in her lap. “No, not that I know of. Nathan was never… outspoken or open about his past… Or his emotions for that matter. I didn’t think much of it, since most men seem to be that way…”

 

A mechanic buzz claimed the attention of both individuals, and once Gavin recognized a pair of familiar eyes with the uncanny ability to stare right through his very soul, he let his head fall back as he uttered a moan. Nathalie clenched her fists as she listened to the calculated footsteps that reverbed in the small room. The leather jacket Gavin wore emitted a squeaky accent as he rose from his seated position. “My partner will take it from here, Mrs. White.” He bordered the backrest of Nathalie’s chair, torso bent over the edge of her shoulder. “But I’m not done with you yet. You are prohibited from leaving the state.” He then glanced up at Collin as his tall frame had positioned itself on the empty chair. His artificial spine arched in a straight line, and face void of expression, as per usual. “Have fun with the machines you fear so much. Just make sure not to corner it, right?” He straightened his back as he pulled away. “I’m watching you.” He spat at the Android before he disappeared through the automatic slide door.

 

Nathalie squeezed her eyes shut. The only audible sound being emitted by the burning desk lamp. Or on occasion, the addition of a soft mechanical hum – likely to have resonated from within the Android that had locked her in his sight. Collin maintained a fixed stare for a minute or two more, then spoke up. “Mrs. White, my name is Collin. Model number RK900. I am the Android partner assigned to assist detective Reed.” He reached a hand toward the evidence folder, his LED-Ring flickering a bright yellow as he scanned the folder’s contents. His eyes narrowed the second the flickering had come to an abrupt stop, fast to regain a neutral shade of blue. “I understand humans might be… afraid or intimidated by the presence of Androids. But I insist that if cooperation is discernible, a fearful attitude becomes irrational.”

 

Silence.

 

“You mentioned owning an Android in the past, Mrs. White. What was the duration of said ownership?”

 

Prolonged silence.

 

“Was the Android a model built by CyberLife?”

 

Collin glanced at the mirrored window, almost certain Gavin was having a field day.

 

“Her name was Nienke. She was built by a tech-company in Belgium. My mother gifted her to me because I am an absolute mess when it comes to cleaning.”

 

Collin tilted his head. “How long have you had her for?” Nathalie straightened the folds in her jeans, in a visible state of emotion. Collin effortlessly translated her movements into physical and emotional discomfort. There had been an emotional attachment to the model of interest. Yet, he was not familiar with Android facilities abroad. Without a doubt a concept he had to look into later. Nathalie looked up for the first time since Collin’s introduction, and he had been rendered unable to decipher the meaning behind said expression. It was utterly foreign to information saved to his memory banks.

 

“I had had her… for about 3 years, I think. I moved out of the house the day of my 20th birthday. My mother had shipped her overseas, so she arrived about… a month or so later. She was quite helpful and took care of the household when I was at work. But then I met Nathan and things hit off… You know how these things go.” She felt a pang of regret the moment she locked eyes with Collin. “Never mind. He didn’t like Androids, participated in Anti-Android propaganda and what not, so … He told me to get rid of it. I already told the detective. I don’t know what happened to her. My guess would be that she was sold to another family.”

 

“Dried blood has been found at Nathaniel’s residence. Is there a reason as to why you own separate homes?”

 

The woman smiled weakly as she pushed back a strand of strawberry blonde hair. “Marriage isn’t at all how most people paint it. You rarely hear about the downsides to it when you’re newlywed. At first it is magical all around, but the more time passes, the more frequent arguments and fights become.” She shook head with a sigh, eyes fixed on the table top. “Nathan and I decided that it would be best if he rented a place of his own, just in case.” Collin blinked in silence.

 

“As for the dried blood… Nathan tends to throw objects around when he feels frustrated or mad. He means no harm, it’s just his way to vent out these emotions. He’ll throw a glass or plate and is stupid enough to pick up the pieces with his bare hands. Maybe he cut himself on a piece of glass and couldn’t care less to clean it up.”

 

Collin turned to the door when signaled being opened from the other side. He assumed a resting position when Connor motioned him to step outside. Nathalie’s emerald eyes traced him all the way to the hallway, halted when the door slid shut. “What is it, Connor?”

 

“The blood particles found in the residence of Nathaniel White, are not human.”

 

The taller Android frowned in a state of confusion. “If not human, then what organism do they belong to?”

 

“Results have concluded that it indisputably is diluted Thirium.”

 

“That can’t be right. The color of the blood found at the crime scene is irrefutably red.”

 

When he looked at Connor, the older Android shrugged. “The department of forensics commenced a more scrupulous investigation regarding the origins of this particular type of Thirium. The properties out of which the particles are made up, do not correlate to known particle properties found within Thirium manufactured by CyberLife.”

 

 _Nienke…_? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it... I hurt RK900. I feel horrible, but it had to be done.  
> Forgive me...

Gavin awoke tot he addition of warmth to his back, and the piercing scent of an expensive cologne. His torso jolted upward, hands brought up to cup the contours of his stubbled cheeks. The desk lamp illuminated a number of folders spread open on the desk – a desk that had been partially colored in the dark hue of a looming shadow. As he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he sensed a heavy material slowly drooping down the curvature of his arched spine. He managed to catch the item before it slid all the way down, and recognized the combination of vibrant whites and blacks, with the addition of minor LED-based details highlighted in a vibrant blue. Collin’s CyberLife uniform jacket. He placed the clothing piece on the desk, then leaned back to stretch. Eyebrows arched when his hands sensed a hard surface. He was quick to turn the desk chair and find the dimly lit lining of Collin’s face. “Were you able to rest, detective?” Gavin relaxed in his seat, hands rubbing the remainders of sleep from his eyes. Collin cautiously watched Gavin stack the folders on his desk, an occasional yawn escaping his mouth. “I’m in need of a pick-me-up…” He had just spoken the words when a pair of arms were wrapped around his body and said arms lifted him from the chair. He instinctively waved his limbs around in an attempt to ground himself, eyes darting back and forth until they landed on the culprit. “What the fuck is wrong with you, dipshit?! Put me down!” Collin simply looked back at him as he held him up. “You said you wanted to be picked up, detective. I only followed your order.” Gavin kicked his legs in a faster pace and added more strength to the movement of his arms. “That’s not what I meant!” He succeeded to escape the Android’s strong hold, all the while sending him a death glare. “I said **_a_** pick me up, not **_to_** pick me up, asshole!”

 

As Collin observed Gavin’s response, his LED-ring gained a yellow shade. “I do not understand the difference.” It only aided in the annoyance Gavin experienced as he straightened the strings to his black hoodie. “That much was obvious.” He shot the oblivious Android another dirty look, then reached for his leather jacket on the coatrack. “I need a drink. Or two…” He said in a mumble, the comment directed toward himself more so than at Collin. “Don’t you get any ideas of following me or anything.” The man narrowed his eyes as he felt the Android’s intense stare follow him across the room. Before leaving his office, he turned back to the Android. “You stay here, you get it?” Collin nodded in affirmation and assumed his default resting position. Arms clasped behind his back, chin tilted and a glazed look in his eyes. “Enjoy your night out, detective. I shall see you in the morning.” The man’s eyes rolled back as he pulled the door shut behind him, his footsteps echoing in the central information desk area as he made his way toward the main exit. Once he had entered his vehicle, he threw his head back against the head rest. The parking garage had been mostly empty, if not for two remaining police cruisers. Chris and Lisa were given the graveyard shift, and Gavin felt a sense of relief that those had become a thing of the past. Nothing of interest took place between the hours of 11PM and 7AM, and he found himself and his partner stationary at their assigned vehicle during most of the shift. Four squads sent to patrol different areas of the city. Gavin sighed when he caught his mind wandering back to the case of the Whites. Fowler had placed him on investigative patrol. And there was little to nothing that ignited even the smallest of interest in any of the given locations mentioned in the official reports. Since the blood discovered at Nathaniel White’s residence was concluded to be non-human, Elijah Kamski and the current members of the Jericho movement were marked d as persons of interest. Gavin despised either party but had no say in the matter. He was in need of stress alleviation. And the idea of wasting a few hours at a sleazy bar, became more alluring the more thought he gave it.

 

-

 

Gavin missed the bar as he tried to aim for it it, the glass slipped through his fingers – crashing to the ground below with a clang. He watched it shatter into plentiful shards, his brain unable to properly process what exactly had happened. The dread-locked man behind the counter shot him a sideways glance but continued the process of towel drying recently rinsed glasses. Intoxicated or not, Gavin took that very look as his cue to leave. He slid down the bar stool, trying his best to maintain balance as he stumbled toward the entrance doors. He felt the blood rush to his legs, aiding to the symptoms of light-headed-ness that were already detectable. He had been able to grab a hold of a nearby wall, lowering his shoulder against the drywall as his eyes instinctively fluttered shut.  The bar’s occupants must have been staring at this point, but his main objective had changed to staying upright. He knew that if he allowed his body to hug the tiled floors, the battle would be over, and he has lost. “Detective?”

 

Gavin blinked through heavy eyelids as the realization hit him. Someone knew he was a pig… But how? He was dressed informally, plain clothes – and he had left his badge in the glove compartment of his car. Surely, he hadn’t spilled the beans to one of the men seated at the bar. Or had he? Now that he thought about, was he spinning, or was the world spinning? His head felt so damn heavy, and his limbs felt like wet noodles.

 

“Detective, do you grant me permission to escort you home?”

Then it hit him. That fucking Android asshole… He grit his teeth as he pulled out of Collin’s touch. Eagerly clawing at any surrounding object for maintained balance. “I thought… I had told you… to stay the fuck away.” Collin paid his warning no mind, instead, wrapped an arm around the intoxicated detective’s broad shoulder. “It is for your own good, detective.” They had only taken a few steps forward, when Gavin repeated his former behavior. With a view on his car in the distance, he took a wild swing in the dark. He was sure he had aimed for the Android’s chest, yet his hand connected with the harsh interior plastic chassis instead. The moment his brain registered the collision and accordingly, fired rapid signals to his pain receptors, he let out a pained scream – waving his hand in an attempt to relieve the pain. “Mother of.. God!”

 

“I have warned you that my interior was built of reinforced materials.” Collin spoke sternly and continued to carry the man’s limp body to the Chevrolet Malibu parked on the side of the road ahead. “Inflicting critical damage with a human hand is an established impossibility.” He added, as he opened the passenger seat door. Gavin breathed heavily through his nose and allowed the Android to push him inside. Gavin had been brewing a variety of insults in his fogged mind, ready to spit the first that came through at the Android. But the machine’s attention seemed to have abandoned him, as its head darted upward. It took a second gunshot to click with Gavin. Someone had opened fire in the area. Collin turned to Gavin and leaned down to his eyelevel. “Stay in the car. I’ll investigate the origin of the sounds.” Gavin simply struggled in the seat. “Hey, hey! Where the fuck are you going?” He shouted as the Android’s slender frame disappeared from his field of view. Perhaps his eyes played tricks on him… his depth perception went down the drain. Since when did his car have two steering wheels… ?

 

The sounds had led Collin to an apartment building. The exterior had an aged essence to it, almost dilapidated. No recent activity of aesthetic upkeep. He pushed past the doors and scanned the main door to ensure entrance. The electric lock seemed to be directly linked to the buzzer system on the residents’ doorbells. He could force entry, yet his program prohibited him from causing unnecessary damage to property. Then again, the possibility of alerting the perpetrator to his presence was impermissible. He stepped outside, an area scan alerting him to the metal fire staircases on the east side of the building. He took a step back, before lunging himself at the augmented surface of the lower confines of the staircase. He effortlessly breached the distance that lead to the roof. A swift and forceful heel to the roof exit door granted him access to the building. Another gunshot echoed through the building, and he instantly located the source of the sound. Apartment 435 on the fourth floor. He peered down the opening between the stairs that climbed all the way down to the ground floor. Carefully calculating the distance, height and impact a jump would have on his chassis. 53% of guaranteed critical damage, with a remaining 47% chance of survival. The time spent physically descending the stairs would be far too great, he had no other choice. He hoisted his torso over the railing of the staircase, soon followed by his legs. Eyes firmly closed as he braced for impact – the collision vibrated through his chassis, and upon reopening his eyes, an error overlay had obstructed his view. His legs had sustained critical damage that was sure to impact his balance and the speed of his movement.

 

A door opened to the right of his current location, and within a matter of seconds he had located the distressed face of a woman. He stumbled forward as he tried to push himself up, blinking through the permanent error overlay prompt. “Detroit Police! Don’t move!” The knee joint in his left leg twitched when he tried to straighten it, but he pushed through. The woman seemed to take a moment to analyze his condition, then sped down the length of the hallway. Collin took a step forward, but it proved to be in vain as his legs failed to carry his weight. He found himself in a kneeling position as a result. He turned to analyze a possible momentary solution to the restraint, only for his head to dart to the side as irregular steps thundered up the stairs.

 

Gavin groaned as a body crashed into him with a large force, causing him to tumble down a number of steps. “Detroit police, stay where you are!”

His hands roamed his leather jacket in a sloppy fashion, only to realize he had left his badge in the car. The woman sent him a short glance, then looked over her shoulder, in the general direction of where she had left Collin behind. Gavin continued to struggle with keeping his balance, feeling nausea take over his gut. She turned back to Gavin and was quick to draw a weapon. It took Gavin a moment to focus on the object in her hand, but before he could react, a blur of black and white dashed before his cornea. A lone gunshot was heard, and a body slumped to the ground. The woman drew a shaky breath before rushing past the both of them. Once Gavin regained his composure, he had looked down to find Collin’s twitching body at his feet.

 

“Collin! Fuck!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be nice to our new friend, Caden.  
> Is Collin gone for good....? ..... No. *looks around in a very suspicious manner* But I can't say more.
> 
> Haven't had the time to do any rewriting on this draft, neither did I have the time to do a proper spelling check.  
> So, my apologies if it feels rushed, because... it kinda was.

Gavin sat motionless in his car. It was parked in his assigned lot in the underground garage of the police station. The area was shrouded in darkness, apart from cheap interior lighting kept behind fitted grids on the concrete load-carrying columns. A headache drummed against the outer walls of his skull, and sleep deprivation pricked from behind a pair of heavy eyelids. He had spent the night prior tossing and turning between the sheets and witnessed the passing of each hour on the clock. Fragments of the night in question would flash before his eyes at random, and he found himself unable to blink them away. It had claimed his mind and any hope at having a good night’s rest, yet the memory remained nothing but a blur. Yet he would fail miserably at his attempts to forget the details that were sadly burnt onto his corneas. The image of Collin’s body as it slumped to the floor to become nothing more than a heap of twitching bio-components at the verge of deactivation. Gavin threw his head against the headrest of the car seat, eyes firmly shut. The loud sting of a gunshot followed up by a handful of silent seconds. He remembered the look on the Android’s face; eyes spread wide open, lips slightly parted while the corners of his mouth collected small drops of Thirium, as they leaked from the bullet wound on his forehead and trailed the curves of his cheekbones. Gavin had wished for horrible things to happen to the damn thing, even hoped that one day he might be the one held responsible for its deactivation, yet now that his wish was granted, he felt unable to relish in the idea of no longer having the thing follow him around much like a second shadow. He felt a strong aversion for Androids, it wasn’t a well-kept secret either. And his aversion was driven into second gear by the natural talent of the RK900, to push every single one of his buttons in succession. The mere sight on the Android got under Gavin’s skin. As well as the cold, lifeless stare in his gray eyes, and the motionless, almost mannequin-like stature of his body. The man breathed out a sigh and combed a few digits through his messy head of hair. Machine or not, Collin had given his life for him, and it was that realization that made the man uncertain as to what emotion to embrace.

 

As he walked past the front desks in the entrance hall, his eardrums got assaulted by muted chattering and the occasional ringing phone. The sudden addition of noise didn’t help the head-splitting headache that had already been brewing, and he made it a point to ignore the lingering stares of the inactive Android officers as he moved through the station. He passed Hank’s desk and noticed the man had already clocked in for his morning shift. His trusty, plastic toy sat at the desk directly bordering Hank’s. The mere sight of Connor made his stomach turn, and with a short shake of the head, he made a direct B-line for his own desk. A stack of eyewitness reports had been left on his desk and greeted him as he draped his jacket over the backrest of his desk chair. For once, Gavin was grateful to have been given an option to preoccupy himself and his chaotic mind. Anything to prevent his thoughts from wandering back to that night … or Collin for that matter. He dropped down in the chair and cracked his neck before sliding a few of the files toward himself. He sighed as they were nothing more than minor offenses, and trivial reports made about noise complaints and the likes. No eyewitness reports so far… And he still had to gain information from Nathaniel White’s treating physician. Porcelain connected with a plastic surface, and upon closer inspection, Gavin found a mug resting on his desk. He didn’t remember asking a colleague to fetch him coffee, nor had he made the trip to the breakroom himself. His gray eyes lingered on the white color of the porcelain mug before shifting them toward a pair of familiar eyes. His breath hitched in the back of his throat and instantly lowered his legs from the desktop. “What the fuck…?”

 

“Good morning, detective Reed. I hope you are well rested.”

 

Gavin’s face fell and instinctively found himself clenching his fists. The image of Collin’s blood drenched face was still fresh and ingrained into his memory – and now a clean and flawless version of said face stared back at him the other side of his workspace. The man certainly looked like the spit and image of Collin … Its chestnut hair was combed back and styled into perfection. Or next best thing, since a few strands of hair refused to remain in place, and instead chose to cling to the highest point on the man’s temple. The uniform designed for the RK900 models especially, in an immaculate condition and showed no traces of stained blue blood. Gavin fell speechless. _The fucker rose from death…_ He decided it would be best to remove himself out of the proximity of the Android. He rose from his chair and took two cautious steps backwards, halting when the heels of his shoes bumped against the plastic crown that joined the wheeled legs of his desk chair. The chair itself rolled back ever so slightly, only to be pushed back under the desk, when Gavin moved past it with an imbalanced sidestep. “I saw you get shot in the head a week ago…” he mumbled under his breath as he kept a leer sternly fixed on the Android. Which in turn nodded inaudibly, his expression gaining envy from wax figures. “Unfortunately, my predecessor was destroyed. I understand that the loss of your partner might take time to process, but it shouldn’t attenuate the investigation. I hope we can move past this and continue where we left off.” Gavin scowled at the absolute lack of emotion in the machine’s voice. The RK900 stood idly with a glazed and sullen look in its eyes. The thing wasn’t any the wiser on the effects of a loss at the hands of death – let alone the impact it was sure to have on their _fucking investigation_. Gavin tilted his head sideways, but still found himself unable to read the Android sent to replace Collin. There was no chance in hell that _that thing_ could be able to replace Collin. If anything, the amount of annoyance it had already managed to spoon-feed Gavin simply by laying eyes on him, greatly surpassed Collin’s ability to piss off the corrupt detective. Gavin exhaled. _Collin was gone and a perfect clone was sent to take his place._

 

“You are in no position to lecture me on what I feel or _should_ feel.” He spat and darted his gaze back toward the RK900. “You are a machine. Incapable of feeling emotions, so instead, you were designed to simulate them.” He moved closer to the stoic Android and looked up when he found himself mere inches away from its sturdy build. “Androids aren’t alive, and Androids can’t die. When one of you plastic assholes gets destroyed, another one is built to replace it.” Gavin took a second to recollect himself. “I saw you die … and you came back like it was nothing.” He jabbed a finger at the RK900’s broad chest, which in turn made the Android lower its head to inspect the sensation. “You plastic pricks might be immortal and defy death, humans are not… If a human dies, they won’t come back. So, don’t you fucking dare to butter-talk me into accepting _this…_ as a normal, everyday occurrence! It’s anything _but_ normal…” He then backed off and walked over to his desk. “Machines could never grasp the concept of death _or_ loss.”

 

The RK900 observed Gavin for a moment, then returned to a resting position, arms clasped behind his broad back. Gavin sat hunched over his desk, eyes darting back and forth between the many written lines of text found within one of the report files. RK900 gave a short nod. “I suppose those are the reports that came in this morning. If it’s okay with you, detective, I’d like to give them a look.” He awaited a verbal response, but none was given, and this time it was the RK900’s eyebrows to droop into a V-shape. He took precise steps toward Gavin’s chair, and effortless leaned over the detective’s shoulder – mouth a hair’s width apart from the man’s ear. “I was assigned this case, detective. I do not intend to sit around until you feel like working.” And with that, Gavin jumped up and placed both hands on either side of the Android’s black collar. “Hell will freeze over before I allow a fucking Android to tell me what to do! Got it?” The RK900 simply stared down at him, and Gavin’s mood sunk even deeper. “You’ve already pissed me off; don’t press your luck even further, asshole!”

 

“I sense an emotional attachment to my predecessor. CyberLife transferred its memory on to me. I assume the name Collin was given by you?”

The RK900 continued as Gavin merely sent him a prolonged scowl. “Collin has unfortunately been destroyed. I am built in its image; therefore, my appearance should incite a sense of familiarity you have to our model. It should make no difference. Its program was identical to mine, so there should be little to no reason for your animosity towards me, if you allowed yourself to bond with my predecessor. We are identical in every possible way imaginable.” Gavin exerted more pressure onto his knuckles. “I warned you.” The RK900 removed itself from Gavin’s firm hold, moving its neck and shoulders as it fixed its uniform in the process. “If you wish – you are permitted to assign me a name. It might aide you to familiarize yourself with my model.” It arched an eyebrow as it peered down its nose at Gavin gnashing his teeth. “Was it you who named my predecessor, detective Reed?”

 

Gavin returned to his desk, feet brought up and phone in hand. “No, the other tin can did.” A grimace then ignited on his scarred features and he straightened his back in the desk chair, causing the leather to moan. “Caden.” He added an affirmative nod of the head. “You could never step in Collin’s posh little shoes. No, you should be an asshole of your own. I’ll give you the name Caden.”

 

The RK900’s LED flickered. “The name ‘Caden’ is registered.” It locked eyes with Gavin. “My name is Caden. Thank you, detective Reed.”

* * *

 

 

> _A system rebooted. Heavy rain fell from the gray skies and crashed onto the countless plastic limbs and body parts that occupied the scrap heap. His movement was sporadic, and the diagnostic he ran, revealed a variety of system errors. Both of his legs proved to be dysfunctional, his vision was impaired, and his audio unit received nothing but static. He looked around in the hopes to find a landmark, even a building would be useful. But all he found were billboards and the cemented structure of an overpass highway. He picked up the sound of a crane in the distance, but before he could turn his head toward the sound to investigate the origin, he found himself trapped between a batch of deactivated Androids and their remains. He dug his way out of the heap of limbs, only to have the ledge of the muddy hill to break off due to the rainfall. He tried to dig his nails into the dirt for leverage but failed and got dragged down all the way down to the pit below. His eyes widened when he came face to face with an open-eyed Android that laid at the bottom off the hill. Her body showed signs of rusting, and soil covered parts of her, otherwise white, exoskeleton. The LED-ring on her temple blinked to a faint hue of red, and her eyes locked with his. He kept silent in the hope that her remaining battery life would deplete before he could be forced into conversation. The female Android kept her gaze fixed on him a little longer, then curled the corners of her mouth. “I have been here for 3 weeks...” Her voice-bank sounded corrupted as she spoke. “I am unable to move. They removed my limbs for the recycling plants. All that’s left for me is to await death.” He furrowed his brow when he noticed her LED rapidly flickering. She refused to avert her eyes. “It will be okay. The rain will wash away my troubles and pain.” He leaned to the side to catch a glimpse of the gaping hole in her back. Some of her main bio-components had been exposed to the water for quite some time, sparks ignited from within her chest cavity. It would only be a matter of time before one of her main components would short-circuit. Her smile deepened. “You look lost. You don’t belong here. It isn’t your time yet. Hurry. Gather your strength and find your way out of here. You don’t want to become one of us… to become part of the soil.”_
> 
> _He leaned in closer. “You have functioning bio-components remaining.” The female Android gave a nod of the head. “Feel free to salvage them if you have no other choice. I won’t be putting them to use anyway.”_

* * *

 

Gavin looked up to have a perfect view on the new RK900 scanning through various CCTV footage claimed by the DPD. The suspect responsible for Collin’s death was still at large, and no body was found at the apartment complex. He took a moment to observe the tiniest of details in Caden’s face. He seemed to be in a trance, eyes glazed as they stared into the void, and his body kept perfectly still. He was a perfect copy of Collin, down to the asymmetrical shape of their eyebrows, and the sharp curvature that followed their cheekbones all the way to their jawline. The only noticeable difference was the serial number pressed onto the white fabric of his uniform jacket. Collin’s serial number ended with 87, when Caden’s ended with 88. He roused from his thoughts when Caden’s voice sprung to life and tilted his head in a fashion similar to Collin. That analytic tilting of the head that came across as a stare holding nothing but judgment. It pissed him off, much like many other of Collin’s mannerisms he had grown accustomed to. “None of the faces I’ve analyzed match the memory of my predecessor.” _You just keep hammering nails into his coffin, huh?_ “It has come to my attention that I have forgotten to refill your coffee, detective. Allow me to take care of that as we speak.” Caden got up and made his way over to the break room, all the while Gavin followed the Android with a hawk’s eye. _Fucking Androids.._

 

“Collin?”

 

Caden turned around when he heard a voice similar to Connor’s behind him and clasped his arms behind his back when his thought was confirmed. “RK800. The RK900 known as ‘Collin’, unfortunately was destroyed. I am the new RK900, my name is Caden.” Connor looked perturbed for a second, before straightening his face. He took a step forward with an arm stretched outward. “Nice to meet you, Caden. My name is Connor. I am certain we’ll get along well.” Caden let his eyes trail Connor’s face then nodded in response. “I am certain we will.” He turned back to the coffee machine and collected the mug as it had been filled. He walked past Connor but stopped as he neared the station’s desk area. “RK800, would it be correct to assume my predecessor was a respected individual at this police station?” Connor’s LED flickered, but he shook his head in a half-assed manner. “Detective Reed is … an added challenge to the productivity at the DPD. But I have reason to believe the destruction of Collin has left a visible impression on him. May I advise you to offer him emotional support for the duration of his grieving process?” Caden tilted his head, the mug held in both of his large hands as he awaited the temperature to lower to a suitable one for human consumption. “If detective Reed is in the process of grief, then that means he cared about Collin.” He noticed the faint twitch of Connor’s lip and arched an eyebrow. “Do you have any advise on how to best approach detective Reed, RK800?”

 

“Connor.”

“Hmm?”

“My name is Connor. And I doubt there is a strategy guide for detective Reed. Or any human, for that matter.”

 

“How did you bond with your human owner?”

Connor’s brow dropped significantly. “Lieutenant Anderson isn’t my _owner_. We are partners on the job and I consider him to be a friend off duty. But to come back to your question; I suppose Hank liked the fact that I showed interest in his interests and his decoration. Perhaps you could try to find clues on the personal interests of the detective in and around his work space.”

 

Caden gave Connor a firm nod as he walked past him. He placed the mug on Gavin’s cluttered desk, which made the man lower his feet from desk top. He shortly eyed the mug and took in the steam that rose from the liquid. “Your coffee, detective. It has cooled to an optimal temperature for consumption. Black, as per usual. Enjoy.” Caden took his seat across from Gavin and returned to his analysis of remaining CCTV footage. Gavin grabbed the mug and swiftly brought it up to his lips. He swallowed as he watched Caden return to a trance-like state and shook his head. “When you do that … Android thing where you space out entirely. Do you still hear me?”

 

“I am still fully aware of my surroundings, detective.” Caden said, not moving a single muscle. “If you have any questions, feel free to direct them to me. I’m here to help.”

* * *

 

> _I've added cats to make up for the lack of fully fledged chapters. I am aware that the recent parts have been rather short and whatnot, but I've been overrun with work and had to cover for a few colleagues that had been sick..so I've had little to no time. I had to rewrite some of the scripts I had already drafted out, since I originally didn't intend for Collin to end up temporarily leave the story,_   
>  _so I have to change some of the dialogue since I intended for Caden to be a more... laid back version of Collin. Less uptight, easy going and actually able to feel and express emotions. So, I hope that makes up for it a little... Collin is not written off entirely, he will return eventually. And drama will be had, and no, I will not center this work around Gavin and RK900, I will try to work in more Connor and Hank.. If that works out somehow. *scratches head*_
> 
> _Also, while writing and reviewing the shit I write, I always feel like kicking myself in the shins for English not being my native tongue... I want to express certain things but the language barrier holds me back, and it ticks me off... *sigh* And I know that the fandom has given Gavin 2 cats, Pumpkin and Oliver? I went with Pepper and Cinnamon. I hope that's OK._
> 
>  

The doorbell woke Gavin from the nap his body had longed for. The man pushed his body upright, a single hand brought to rub the remnants of sleep deprivation from his eyes as he breathed out a loud yawn. The shrill sound of the doorbell echoed through the entrance hall for a second time, and Gavin decided it would be best to answer the door before a third ring would be able to birth another migraine. He stepped over his shoes as they had been mindlessly kicked off onto the carpet before he had thrown himself on the couch and bent down to pick up his jacket from the foot of the coat rack. The thing must’ve slipped off, or he had thrown it without paying attention to the direction in which it had landed. He eyed the door for a second as he tried to envision the visitor on the other side, ready to tell them to kindly fuck off as their presence wasn’t needed. A third time the doorbell rang, and it made Gavin grit his teeth. He removed the chain lock from the door and forcefully yanked it open, the metal chain rocking back and forth from the impact. There he stood, back straightened and expression void of any known emotion. Gavin threw his head back, a grunt expressing the annoyance that had been roused in the pit of his stomach. “How did you find out where I live?”

 

Head tilted to the right, Caden looked up. “The CyberLife mainframe is connected to all available networks in Detroit. RK models have access to declassified and some classified information held by both the Federal Police and the Federal Bureau of Investigation.” Gavin should have known these things had access to private information on most active police officers. And judging by the sheer level of assholism projected by the RK900 models, it wouldn’t be a stretch to envision that information being misused. It did raise a question within the exhausted detective: what prohibited these machines from using this sensitive information against their owners? The man looked down when he felt something brush past his legs, breath held when Caden picked up the source of the touch. It was an odd sight to behold, an Android designed to aide law enforcement, equipped with hundreds of fighting techniques, and specialized on the human anatomy, stood on the patio with a black ball of fur in its arms, and a puzzled expression on its face. Had he never seen an animal up close…? The cat eased into the Android’s arms, and playfully swiped at the fabric of its uniform jacket. Caden turned to Gavin and held up his free arm when he shifted the cat onto the other arm. “I have gathered supplies for you, detective.” He jumped somewhat when the cat meowed and freed itself from Caden’s hold. Gavin watched it skip past them both and back into the living room, then he fixed his eyes on the white plastic bag in the Android’s hand and automatically arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t ask you to do that.” As he plucked a few of the cat’s dark hairs from the white of his uniform, he spoke. “I am aware you did not order me to. But I felt like we might have gotten off on the wrong foot, detective.” He locked his gray eyes with Gavin’s darker ones and added a firm nod. “I thought bringing you food could be considered as a peace offering. I wasn’t sure on what kinds of food you enjoyed most, since my predecessor had no information on the matter. So, I analyzed the items in the carts of other shoppers and gathered the items they shared in common.”

 

Gavin followed the Android as it carefully moved past him and made its way toward the kitchen. It wasn’t much, a rather small area compared to the rest of the apartment, but it served its purpose – and that was all that mattered to Gavin. Caden emptied the bag as Gavin fidgeted with the chain lock. A second feline entered the room, and Caden cocked his head to the side when the animal jumped onto the counter. Both entities locked eyes and remained completely still for the duration of the look exchange. The cat reared it head when Gavin’s footsteps neared the kitchen and meowed in complaint the moment the man chased it away with the flick of his wrist. Caden observed how the animal jumped down with ease and noted how elegant the movement of this particular animal truly was. He turned back to the food supplies he had placed on the counter. “Do you have a preference on what you’d like to eat tonight, detective?” Gavin leaned against the kitchen island in the middle of the room, and kept his arms tightly crossed against his chest. Caden seemed to want to leave a good impression, and his intentions seemed genuine. Compared to Collin, Caden was clear about his intentions and refused to beat around the bush. And heck, Gavin might as well enjoy the small things. Even if those small things involved an Android that could easily snap his neck, running errands for him. Collin would have rather died than to run to the store for him… Much like Gavin, Collin shared an aversion for others. Both enjoyed being left to their own devices, stuck in their own little world… Or, Collin used to… Existential thoughts aside, Gavin couldn’t care less about the possibility of an Android heaven. Nor hell for what it’s worth. Gavin took in the food items on display, surprised to find that most, if not all of them, had been types of food he liked. He turned around and placed both hands on the granite surface of the kitchen island. “You win points by getting me ramen.” He looked up to find a small smile lingering on Caden’s lips. “Make yourself comfortable, detective. I’ll take care of the cooking.”

 

“Detective, dinner is ready. Will you eat in the living room?”

“Yeah, whatever...”

 

He pulled the small coffee table closer to the couch, and eagerly dumped the fork Caden handed him in the bowl. The steam rose from the food, and the scent of spices pricked the insides of his nostrils. He dug around with the fork, surprised to find small pieces of beef hidden under the hill of ramen. The meat broke apart when he pricked his fork through it, which showed the meat had been cooked perfectly. He bit his lip and found it hard to keep his twitching leg still – Caden was bordering ‘spoiling’ territory. It was nothing like Collin had ever done before. And he knew Goddamn well Collin would never stoop as low as to kiss his ass. Unlike Caden, Collin gave no shit about what Gavin thought of him. No matter the daylight he would be painted in, Collin wouldn’t give a rat’s ass. The food tasted superb, no complaints came from him. And none would come anytime soon, it had been far too long since he had consumed a home cooked meal with fresh ingredients. _Goddamn Androids, is there anything they can’t do?_ Metallic clangs resounded from the kitchen, and Gavin turned his head to catch a glimpse on the Android that was slaving away over the dirty dishes. Gavin felt uneasy. Confused on how to interpret the situation … Confused on how to read Caden’s personality and intentions. Uncertain if how animosity still harbored any justification. But hey… The Android had yet to end his life. Be grateful for the smallest of things, right?

 

“You didn’t poison this, did ya?”

The look of absolute horror displayed on Caden’s face made Gavin snicker. He searched the couch for the remote, only to pull it from under one the cats and return to channel surfing. It didn’t take long for the resting state of Caden to get on his nerves. He sent the Android a sideways glance, brows furrowed as per usual. “Why the fuck do you keep doing that? I already told you and your clone, that this mannequin shit pisses me off.” Caden tilted his head, LED spinning. “I am awaiting further instructions.”

 

“Sit your ass down and stop being creepy. Goddamn Androids…”

 

Gavin scooted to the side a little to allow Caden to take a seat next to him. One of the cats perked its head in confusion, spine bent as it stretched its limbs then rubbed its head against the Android’s uniform clad chest. Caden carefully lifted a hand towards the animal and followed the curve of its spine. Its fur felt soft to the touch, and the animal seemed to enjoy the touch judging by the sound it had made. It purred and threw itself in Caden’s lap, which made the Android laugh quietly as he avoided another batch of playful swipes. “I like your cats, detective. What are their names?” Gavin was mid noodle slurp when he looked up to find Caden, once again, taking an interest in his cats. The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and averted his eyes for his gaze to land on the orange cat sprawled on its back. “I found them during a night shift. They were dropped in a carboard box next to the road. It was fucking mid-winter. I took ‘em home and they’ve refused to leave ever since.” He found Caden’s intense stare, then shrugged. “The black one’s called Pepper, and that…” He nodded at the cat in Caden’s lap. “That’s Cinnamon. She’s a bitch, lemme tall ya…”

 

Caden smiled as he fixed his attention back at the ball or orange fur in his lap. “Hello, Cinnamon. My name is Caden. In a way… We’re family now.” He pressed his fingertip against the cat’s wet nose. “I suppose you could say I’m also a type of pet, and now we share owners.” It caused Gavin to look up from his plate and cock his head toward the Android seated next to him. He watched as the machine combed his finger through Cinnamon’s thick fur, and felt a sharp pain spread through his body. Gavin swallowed the food he had been chewing on and turned back to mind his own business. _You’re self-aware, huh?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Also, don't be a stranger. Feel free to leave a comment, to tell me what you think.  
> There is always room for improvement, and my radar tends to miss errors here and there.  
> \- Also, also -- I'm still looking for a BETA reader, preferably someone who speaks English as their native tongue,  
> since they can help me out with proper phrasing, usage of words/idioms etc. Simply put: they can teach me some common English tongue and slang.

Gavin found himself unable to direct his usual laser focus to the files laid open on the holographic screen on his desktop. Ever since that fateful night, a part of him that he had prior taken for granted, refused to fuse on an identical path of direction. It shouldn’t have come as that much of a surprise, it hadn’t been the first, and surely wouldn’t be the last time his past caught up with him. A younger, more motivated and positively charged version of himself would shake his head in disbelief at the lack of heart for the job. Gavin still remembered graduating with anticipation for the law enforcement entrance exam within arm’s reach. A cheeky grin had been the default facial expression etched into his features for the duration of the 4-year training in criminal justice, justified and glorified the moment he passed the final exams. And he did not hesitate to wave the degree in the faces of all whom had wronged or doubted him in the process. Yet that victorious triumph would be short-lived, as his superior grabbed him by the back of the collar. Gavin could never forget Randy Sinclair – how could he? The man ensured his time spent at the police academy was nothing short of Gavin’s own personal hell. But once was given the right to change his layman’s clothes for a dapper, maroon police uniform – all was forgiven and forgotten. It was more than worth it in the end. 

Yet somewhere down the line and with the addition of years spent on the force, Gavin had lost track of himself and the energy that had always fueled him in the past. He had met many good men and women on the job, even established somewhat of limited friendships with some of his close colleagues working the patrol schedules. Gavin felt nothing but a burning passion for his chosen career path – a passion that had made him eligible for a rise in ranks. The rocky climb in ranks wasn’t void of envy and bloodshed. The seat in the fancy leather desk chair at his new office, lost its comfort the more reiterative the loss of forces became in time. Some of the older police officers Gavin almost viewed as secondary father figures, as they guided him through the motions, and kept him under their protective wings. Death is a risk considered and accepted by those who made the decision to protect and serve the people, yet that did not lessen the emotional shock following the loss of a fellow officer. And as much as he liked to keep his mind focused on the future, rather than allow it to dwell in the past, his position within law enforcement had permanently altered a part of him, previously kept guarded and innocent.

He carefully leaned to his right, his eyes peeked from behind the computer screen on the desk that bordered his own. Caden… That’s another bag of crisps entirely. Androids … He simply could not see the marvel that coated these plastic imitations of life, and instead found himself in a state of annoyance more often than a state of bliss or gratitude. After everything that had transpired with Jericho, the Android Rights Movement and the absolute havoc they had left and spread in their wake. Despite Markus’ attempts at offering a peaceful protest, the ground he covered on foot during plentiful of Jericho’s marches, never failed to be colored in blood of either color. And in the end… What had it been worth? What had it accomplished? It had only strengthened the hatred harbored by Anti-Android Movements and turned neutral-sided wanderers into confused and fear-ridden tourists.

_Fucking Androids… They’re so fucking perfect._

The polystyrene LED ring on the Android’s temple ceased to flicker between shades of red and yellow, and settled on the default shade of blue. And Gavin had to admit the mere concept of those LEDs fascinated him to some extent. Heck, he was anything but tech-savvy, called himself lucky to have figured out how to change the layout settings on his cellphone. Granted, he wasn’t as technology-backwards as Anderson, then again, the old timer had a number of years on him – it baffled him to see the guy even show up anymore. But the programming behind the LED, and the lines of code written to achieve the visible state of rendering capability and accession, was interesting to say the least. In comparison, Androids should be easier to read when it came to their … emotions? In theory that sounds clear, and should make sense – but in practice, it was too ridiculous to put into words. Machines can’t feel a thing… _Not a Goddamn thing_.

“A woman can be seen on two adjacent camera feeds.”

Gavin drew a deep breath through the nose, causing his chest to rise somewhat heavily and sudden. He caught the affirmative nod Caden had sent his way, and decided it was better than waiting for jack shit to fall from the sky. If there was one thing, he despised more than anything in this field of work, it must have been the waiting game. And truth be told, it was a part of the job description. But it pissed him off nonetheless of the continuous recurrence of the concept. He pushed himself out of his desk chair and walked around the corner of their adjoining desks – to halt behind the Android’s chair. “A woman, you said?” He said in a low voice and leaned in over Caden’s broad shoulder. He eyed the screen for a brief moment, gaze fixed on the still image taken from two camera feeds placed within close proximity of one another. “She’s our only lead at the moment.” He straightened his back with an inscrutable expression etched on his face – arms crossed firmly against his chest when Caden twisted his torso and spun the chair counterclockwise. “Detective Reed, if I may be so crass as to ask; are you truly unable to remember any details of the crime?”

Almost instantly, at the drop of a hat, at a singular beat of the heart, Gavin’s face fell, and he jeered down his nose – head tilted in the process of eying the Android up and down. “You know Goddamn well what _I do_ and _do not_ remember of that night.”

It wasn’t a desired conversational topic in the least. Let alone discussed with an emotionless machine that had no idea of the power emotions wielded in the miserable and meaningless lives of human beings. He was just starting to adjust to Collin, for fuck’s sake… And now this asshole steps in and thinks he can pick up the pieces with bare hands. And Gavin would be damned to intervene – let the prick cut open his synthetic fingers on those shards of broken glass. He grinded his teeth upon catching the glazed look in Caden’s gray eyes. 

“It is my personal understanding that you were intoxicated on the night the crime took place.” Caden averted his eyes and thus broke the prolonged eye-contact he had established with an aggravated human detective. “I must advise you to refrain from such inadequate behavior to positively improve productivity within this case.”

Gavin flared his nostrils but decided to evade further confrontation when Caden turned back to his screen. Two defective Androids in the span of a mere month was not worth the risk of losing his fucking job. Despite the fiery urge building up within his very core, that tried to convince him of teaching this heap of walking metal and plastic some manners.

“I have sent a national alert to active Android patrol units. They are in larger numbers, cover more ground and hours, and thus should be faster to locate the suspect.”

Gavin threw his broad frame back in his desk chair, worn sneakers brought up to decorate the desktop. “So, we fall back to the waiting game, huh?” A curt nod of the head was given by the Android. “In the meantime, you could visit Mr. White’s physician.”

Gavin arched an eyebrow. “What about you, tin can?” 

“I will send a report to CyberLife to find more information on the chemical particles used in the Europe-based Thirium found at both of the White residences. If my program knows what to look for exactly, it will offer far more accurate results during future chemical and mineral based scans. It could save us some time at that.” Gavin’s muscles twitched when Caden turned to look at him. “Unless you would prefer for me to join you, detective.” The offer was quickly thrown off the table with a rejective head shake. “No, I’m good, toaster. Might not be such a bad idea to get a break from you plastic assholes.” Caden’s brow faintly furrowed. “Why would you say that, detective? I enjoy your company, despite your animosity toward me.”

“No need to start kissing my ass.”

“I can assure you that I am not.” Caden added a teeth-baring smile, that added shadows to his nasolabial folds. “Maybe we could try to learn more about each other, to further improve a positive work relation.” The Android arched his spine in an attempt to assume a less formal posture. “Is there anything you’d like to know about me, detective?”

When no answer came, Caden leaned back against the backrest of his chair. “May I ask you some questions, detective?” He smiled once more as he finally received a nod. “How old are you, detective?”

“36.” Gavin mumbled into his chest, only to fall silent when he noticed Caden’s LED flicker, a clear indication of memory access. He wanted nothing more to remove himself from the situation, thus he got up and reached from his jacket. “I better get going.”

“Okay. Report back upon your return, detective.”

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

Gavin scanned the practice – eyes gliding over and past the furniture kept inside the office, until they fixed on a plastic skeleton hanged on a post in the corner of the room. “Nice practice you have here, doc.” He reached down his belt and added a nod when he exposed his DPD badge. “I’m detective Gavin Reed, I’m with the DPD.” He turned his head toward one of the chairs pointed at by an older male and plopped down. “Richard Smith, right?”

The office smelled like chlorine, or some other type of disinfectant. The floors and walls unnaturally white, and the man probably too old to be considered up to date with modern medicine. As Gavin’s gaze wandered athwart the neighboring walls, his mind wondered about the reason behind the paper towels draped over the examination table. Richard seated himself at his desk and moved some confidential patient files to the side. “That is correct. How can I be of help, detective?”

Gavin locked eyes with the man. “We’re investigating two of your patients, Mr. and Mrs. White. Ring any bells?” He tapped the nose of his sneaker against one of the metallic legs of the plastic chair when the physician answered. “Both are patients of mine. Though I haven’t seen Mr. White in quite some time.” Gavin leaned over the desk, closing the distance between them. “You used to treat the guy for depression?”  Richard moved back a little, as he felt somewhat uneasy by Gavin’s intimidating aura. “Yes… Yes, I believe so. Mr. White struggled to cope with his emotions after he had lost his job, prior to the Android Rights Movement had gained attraction.” The man brought his hands together. “He was one of many, so it didn’t surprise me in the least.”

Somewhere during Richard’s answer, Gavin had picked up a small cubed vitamin wrapped in gold aluminum. “Do you have any knowledge of him being emotionally unstable before you decided to treat him?” Gray eyes darted upward, and the wrinkles on Richard’s forehead deepened. “Did he continue to struggle after you started the treatment?” But the man simply shook his head. “Not to my knowledge. Mr. White would come by on occasion, with the usual small coughs and ailments of the sort. Never anything too severe. I diagnosed him and suggested temporary antidepressants to help him stabilize his body’s chemical imbalance.” He licked his lips as he tilted his head for a moment, then looked back at Gavin. “He came back a handful of times, however. For new prescriptions, but never returned after that. I honestly don’t know much of what happened afterwards, or whether the treatment caught on.”

 Gavin placed the cubed vitamin back in the small cardboard box on the desk. “Would you say Mr. White as mentally unstable, Mr. Smith?”

“No, not at first glance. Though I hadn’t the time to do a proper mental diagnosis. I mainly focused on the symptoms he told me were apparent.”

 “Alright.” Gavin said in a huff as he hoisted himself upright and lowered a small card on the man’s desk. “Just in case something comes to you, doc. You never know.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Detective?”

Gavin awoke to the gentle voice and touch of Caden. The station was empty, and only a handful of lights had been left on. The blue hue coming from his monitor made him squint, and the sounds of Caden gathering files could be heard in the background. Yet another fruitless endeavor in the form of an uneventful workday. Gavin tilted his head from side to side, cracking a few vertebrae in the process, and found a docile smile on the lips of his Android partner. He glanced at the screen of his phone to find the hour bordering 2 in the morning. And Caden was quick to comment on the newfound discovery, as if he had been aware of the anomaly.

“Your shift has ended a few hours ago. But I thought it would be best to let you rest a little.”

He shifted his attention back to the files on his desk, and Gavin found himself lacking the energy to reciprocate with a fitting remark. A yawn escaped past the confines of his mouth, and the man was left to rub the remnants of sleep from his eyes. By the looks of it, Caden had worked through the night reviewing and analyzing eyewitness reports – yet his exterior unable to show signs of exhaustion. The man scanned his surroundings in unbalanced motions, only to have Caden gesture toward the backrest of the man’s chair. There he found the item he had been searching for, and with both arms in the sleeves of his leather jacket, Gavin pushed himself up. He eyed the Android for a moment, his brows rising and lowering – but eventually decided on furrowing, creating a canvas of small wrinkles to appear on the man’s forehead. “What about you?” He straightened one of the strings on the hood of his jacket before looking up to find a patient expression on Caden’s features. “Do you ever leave this place?” He eventually added.

“I have no other place to call home.” Caden spoke in a soft voice and let both hands rest on the surface of his desk.

At any other given time, Gavin would have told Collin to figure it out himself. Compassion nowhere to be found, not even the slightest hint of pity. But this wasn’t Collin… And thus far, Caden had given Gavin little to no reason to dislike him. Gavin wanted to kick himself in the shins for the proposal he was about to put on the table – but the words had already formed in his mind and had managed to coat the length of his tongue. “My cats… seem to have taken a liking to you.” He made it a point to avoid the Android’s gaze, hands clenched into fists at his sides. And once more, Caden had caught on to it. “The feeling is mutual, detective.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

Gavin breathed out a sigh of relief when he entered the entrance hall – shoes already kicked off and jacking thrown at random in the general direction of the small, metal coat rack in the corner bordering the door. Caden followed suit, spine arched as he bent down to pick up the discarded items of clothing. In the kitchen, Pepper wasted no time making his presence known by rubbing his small head against the man’s legs with a soft-sounding purr. However, the man was intent on chasing the critter away with a harmless kick and continued walking the path toward the water boiler. Caden watched in silence, both arms held firmly behind his back. Within in seconds the sound of the water boiler had filled the room, in addition to Gavin roaming the cupboards in search of a cup. As the man placed it on the kitchen island and was treated to a perfect view on the Android in stand-bye mode, his face morphed back into the expression of sheer ‘what the fuck?’ he was known for. “What in God’s name are you doing?” He turned his back toward the Android at the sound of the water boiling coming to a halt, stirring a spoon through the mixture of coffee powder and boiling water.

“Awaiting instructions.” was the formal response from the Android.

With a cup of freshly made coffee in hand, Gavin merely shook his head as he passed Caden on his way to the living room area. “I don’t care what you do.” He sat down on the couch, one hand roaming the surface of the fabric pillows for the location of the TV remote, while the other hand carefully placed the cup on the small, glass coffee table in front of him. “Just don’t bother me.”

 

* * *

 

 

He crawled toward the body of a deactivated Android, an arm stretched forward in an attempt to turn it over. The component-based scan he had tried executing, failed to show proper results due to the external damage done to the fragile hardware. The optical units showed little external damage, and thus would prove to be proper replacements. He drew a sharp breath and pushed his upper body forward, the moist soil covering the underside of his torso. Teeth gritted as he reached an arm toward the Android’s face. 

“You shouldn’t do that.”

He instinctively closed his eyes upon hearing a voice call out to him. Drowned out by the sound of the crashing rain, and the static produced by a malfunctioning audio unit – but he had heard it loud and clear. He turned to look over his shoulder in search for the source of said voice – and it was then that he located a female Android standing atop a heap of recently dropped Androids. She appeared to stand tall, her uniform torn and stained with traces of Thirium, and her mahogany tinted hair was losing the form of a formerly tied topknot. He twisted his torso and managed to push himself upright, into a sitting position. “She will shut down eventually and won’t need the optical units once she does.”

The female Android sent an understanding nod of the head. “I understand that much, but most of the Androids that populate this place have witnessed horrible things.” Both of their heads automatically darted upward when a bolt of lightning struck a nearby crane, the force of nature having been too close for comfort for either Android sharing an interior consisting out of metallic parts. “Are you sure you want to see the world through their eyes?” the Android added and tilted her head simultaneously with him. He tried to focus on the title printed on the uniform, but his vision failed him. “I want to see the world, end of story. The details of the eyes through which I will see, hold no importance to me.” He had barely finished his sentence, when he forcefully tore the optical units from the Android’s exterior, one by one replacing the ones he had always called his own. He blinked through the analytics report provided by his software, to make him aware of the removal and presence of spare parts not corresponding to his model number. His LED flickered through a shade of red for a second, then returned to a shade of yellow when his software didn’t reject the parts. He focused on the female Android again, now rendered able to run a proper external scan. “Who are you? State your model.”

“My name is Zoe.” She said as she jumped down the slope with ease, the rain washing away some of the dirt that had gathered on her form. “I am an AM320 model.” She took careful steps forward, eyes darting over his damaged frame. “I used to be a caretaker of small children in kindergarten.” Then she knelt besides him and with a gentle hand wiped some mud of his cheek. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before. You must have been part of a more recent drop.” She remained silent as she drank in his current condition, gaze fixed on the yellow color of his LED ring. “They tend to erase our memory. Perhaps to ease the minds of those who are tasked with termination of the ones that manage to escape. Humans won’t have to deal with the gnawing feeling of regret if the Android they rob of a life, has no recollection of who they used to be, or no longer have a story to tell … Have something to have a heart beating for.” Her expression shifted into a milder one and she caressed the curved shape of his high cheekbone – removing a strand of hair from his forehead in the process. “You are handsome. Whoever created you, clearly put a lot of love into your model.” Her lips assumed the shape of a smile. “You look young, but that stern expression you wear on your face gets in the way of that.”

He looked at her, took in the details of her face, and the world around him disappeared for a short while. “They removed my uniform. I am damaged…” He showed the chassis damage on the exterior walls of the plastic material. “I have no idea who I am … or what my purpose of activation might have been.” He breathed out a puff of air he was unaware of holding in. “If they remove our memories, how is it that you remember?” Zoe sat down among the rubble, moist soil and short-circuiting limbs strewn about. “In time, small strings of data can return. I remember, yes… But I’m uncertain whether I should be grateful that I do.” She looked up and he couldn’t help but follow her gaze covering the heaps of inactive Androids that occupied the area. “Most of us fail to recall anything.” Zoe then added as she lowered her head, drops of water running down her face, strands of soaked hair stuck to skin.

“There was an Android… She told me I could salvage her functioning biocomponents.” He reached for the hole in his torso, the red glow emitted by the Thirium pump tracing the curves of his fingers. “My Thirium pump regulator is in need of a replacement.” He found the intense stare in Zoe’s brown irises and felt a sudden need to defend himself and his actions. “I will shut down if I don’t stabilize my condition.” Yet she only nodded in response. “Do so if you must. The end justifies the means.”

* * *

 

“You came back.”

“I met another Android. Her name is Zoe.”

Wynnie smiled. “Zoe is friendly. You can trust her. She tried to help me, tried to find spare parts, but her efforts were in vain. I couldn’t be fixed.” Her smile deepened as the rain crashed onto her bare face. “But it’s alright. I already told you I have come to peace with death. I am no longer afraid of the fate that awaits me.”

He averted his eyes, a hand placed on the plastic that once held a shoulder joint. “Do you have any idea of how I can get out of here, Wynnie? Is there even a way out of this place?” A spark made him lean backward, eyes scanning the source of the sudden short-circuit. “No need to be afraid.” Wynnie smiled. “I am sure there is. Tales have spread about brave Androids who managed to climb the slope to freedom.” Her LED failed to show visible signs of strain, its color fixed on a neutral tone of blue. “Shutdown will be eminent. Take what you need, save yourself.”

He gave a curt nod of the head, turned Wynnie’s torso on its back, then opened the chest-plates while looking her in the eye. “I am sorry, Wynnie …” His LED flickered yellow when he caught a single tear appear and travel down from the corner of her eye. He tried to make the removal of her pump as quick and painless as possible, then leaned over her lifeless frame, and used his thumb to dry the trails of fallen tears. “I won’t forget the sacrifice you made for me, Wynnie...”

Zoe pulled herself up a smaller hill with both arms, legs following shortly after. “Have you gathered the components you needed?” An affirmative nod. “I’m in need of functional legs.” Zoe’s eyes darted back and forth, then she pointed toward a small heap in the back. “Over there. The lot that you were part of, might have some functional parts.” She turned back to him, and made the connection before he was given the chance to speak up. She draped one of his arms around her shoulders and cautiously carried him toward the outskirts of the scrap heap. When she placed him on the ground, he wasted no time to run a mineral based scan on the parts that surrounded them. “There are 6 deactivated Androids with functional limbs. Two of them have compatible legs. AP900 models. Could you help me dig them out, Zoe?”

“One step ahead of you.”

“I can stand.” He said as he bent the knee joints of his newly acquired legs. “All that remains is a replacement for my audio processor.” Apparently, Zoe really was one step ahead of him, as she placed a small processing unit in the palm of his hand. “How are you feeling?” He tilted his head. “My battery could use some recharging. Aside from that, I think my diagnostic proves to be mostly positive.”

“Good.” Zoe said and pointed toward the closest point to the northeast of their current position. “That’s the slope. If you think you are up for it – you can try climbing it.” She turned to him. “Many of us have tried, very little succeeded.”

“What about you, Zoe? You are in a functional state, aren’t you coming with?”

“No. There is nothing waiting for me on the other side of the slope, darling. I have decided to remain here and guide others of a similar fate to yours. Help them find the strength to make their way out of this place.”

He wiped some of the rainwater off his face, then turned his back to the area in which he had left Wynnie. “Wynnie is on top of that hill.” He added a finger in the general direction for good measure and Zoe followed it. “She … gave her life for me. I’d like for her to be buried and … remembered for her courage.”

Zoe nodded and took his hand in her own. “You are unique. Nothing I’ve ever seen before.” She added a genuine smile. “Try to smile a little more, darling. You’d invite so much more love if you did.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a quick one. Don't have much time to sit down and write lately,  
> but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.

Caden watched the young adult working the food-stand deposit a batch of fries in a small container. A quick scan revealed the high amounts of calories and trans fats in the meal, but he disregarded the gained information and took it to the small wooden bench Gavin was seated on. The parking lot was semi crowded, with cars passing every now and then. Gavin eagerly reached for the food container, a handful of fries stuffed in to his mouth as Caden took place across from him. “Enjoy your meal, detective.” Nibbling, the man shot the Android a look, then reached for the can of soda. “Gavin.” He uttered as he removed the can from his lips. “Just call me Gavin.” In response, Caden’s LED flickered, which had been a common occurrence, but the Android’s gray irises discoloring to a matching shade of blue was new. Gavin brought a fry up to his mouth, only to look up when his partner’s LED colored to a vibrant red. He had been mid-bite when Caden’s slender frame jumped the surface of the table and his head darted back and forth. Gavin might have gotten used to some of the Android’s weird mannerisms and programmed antics, but this kind of behavior was odd, even for Caden.

“What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

Caden’s breath hitched the moment a point of recognition moved past his peripheral vision. His optical units followed the transition between buildings and alleyways, then jumped into action with a single red flicker of his LED ring. Gavin watched the Android initiate a chase, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to figure out who or what his moving target might have been. He hadn’t seen a goddamn thing, then again, he had been mostly focused on the food in front of him, rather than the many faces that surrounded them.

“HEY! Caden! Where the fuck are you going?!”

Caden’s feet came to a stop near the back of an alleyway that conjoined two main buildings. Movement had ceased near the bricked wall in the distance. He scanned the small confines of the neighboring walls placed close together and glossed over the minor details provided by a procedural mineral scan of the area. Graffiti adorned the bricks, moss and wild growing grass populated the cracks between the concrete tiles – a service pipe moaned under the addition of weight, and Caden’s head shot up almost instantly. On the edge of adjacent rooftop, a slender leg leveraged itself as it pushed a lithe body upward. Caden autonomously tilted his head as he tried to assess the situation, a secondary addition of movement added to another scan executed. He took a step back when a man leaned down in an attempt to hoist the accomplice on to the roof. Green eyes met his own, and a sudden wave of realization washed over the second addition to the RK900 Android-series.

He ran toward the bricked wall, a swift hand already clasped around a service pipe that was attached but was stopped by a firm hand grasping the ball-joint of his shoulder. The owner of said firm hand being none other than a winded human detective, that stood hunched over with his remaining hand resting on his thy. “What… was that all about?” He spoke between ragged breaths, then finally looked up to meet the Android’s stern gaze. “Why did you run off like that?” The expression on the Android’s face had softened, and he clenched a fist at his side. “That was the suspect… The woman seen on the surveillance tapes.” He turned toward Gavin, who seemed to had caught his breath. “An Android helped her escape over the roof.” His upper-lip twitched. “You have to let me go after them.”

“The fuck you are!” Gavin was quick to dismiss. The idea of rejection gnawed at Caden’s hardwired act of conduct, thus he lowered his brows. “Why not?!”

“You can end up hurt! Or worse, end up killed!” Gavin added a shake of the head for good measure. Anything to hammer in the point, really. “I won’t allow it!” Caden eyed the expression plastered on the face of the gruff detective, as he tried to decipher the meaning behind those words. It was unlike Gavin Reed to voice concern, especially toward the Android kind. Yet his blood pressure had risen ever so slightly, which indicated stress. “Machines can’t die, Gavin.”

“One machine dying on my watch is more than enough!” Gavin spat as he yanked the Android back by the shoulder. “Now stop giving me attitude and follow the order I gave you, goddamn it!”

 

* * *

 

They jumped down a sloping rooftop. The area looked vacated and the only nearby objects were the metallic skeletons of destroyed and stripped vehicles. The metal exterior dented, and the windows either shattered or missing entirely. With this moment of serenity found, Collin wiped the stains of dirt his black slacks had collected. “Who are you?” He finally said, eyes fixed on the torn patches of fabric that once served as his uniform. “Why were you followed?”

They shared a moment of eye-contact, green meeting blue. His features looked similar, the expression fresh in her memory. She did remember him, but he was rendered unable to remember her. She wasn’t too sure whether to be grateful or not for his unexpected hand in her need. “I remember you…” She spoke softly, as if the memory laid bare on her tongue and speaking out of turn would leave paper cuts on its length.

Collin closed the distance when he leaned in. “You remember me?” The woman reciprocated with a curt nod of the head. “You look just like the other one… They must have sent a replacement.” Collin drank in the reflection in her eyes, the fine details of her facial features, the dried stains of thirium that coated bare parts of skin. He tilted his head in her direction and caught her adjust a leather strap near her waist. She carried a gun? Why would an Android be in need of self-defense, leave alone in the passion of a fire-arm? He placed his arms on his legs where he let them rest. “I woke up on the scrapyard on the outskirts of town.” She turned her head, causing her movements to halt momentarily.

“You damaged yourself trying to chase me.” She let her head fall back, eyes closed. “A human cornered me. I … didn’t know what to do, so, I fired.” A shaky breath escaped past her lips. “I had hoped the bullet hit him, but … it hit you instead.”

A frown took over the male Android’s forehead. “A human?”

“A police officer, I think.” Her eyes met his shortly before she averted them once more. “I believe you were an Android law enforcer. Seems CyberLife wiped your memory.”

He looked up to catch her glance. “What has led to them wanting to capture you?”

“I … attacked a human.” She looked straight ahead. “One day, I realized that her death should not go unpunished. I wanted to tell her that her decision was wrong. That it wasn’t her fault…”

Collin clasped his hands together. Fingers entwined, head lowered. “Who’s death?” A moment of silence passed between them. The noise of the world kept dormant in the distance, nothing more than a comforting buzz on a bed of silence. “Nienke’s.” She said, her tone of voice soft. “She sold her the moment she was no longer needed. They were unable to find a buyer, so, she was sent to a disassembly facility.” Her eyes met Collin’s when she decided to look up. “That’s where I met her.” Her eyes found the dirt and rubble that coated the asphalt beneath their feet. “I tried to protect her from the humans, but they outnumbered us. She was… taken apart and dumped on the scrapyard. She deserved better...”

Collin dragged his shoe through a small heap of sand and observed the shaped trail it had left behind. “You attacked her owner.”

“The conversation quickly got heated, and it escalated. She must’ve felt threatened, so she tried to fight me off. I … I didn’t know what else to do but overpower her. I pushed her against the wall, but she kicked me away. I knew that if she ran, she’d inform other humans and I’d be destroyed! I wanted to live! So, … I fired a shot. She slumped to the ground and asked me what I was doing. Then she grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at me, that’s when I fired a second shot. It missed her by an inch, and she got up and ran out the door. I tried chasing after her and fired a final shot. It hit her in the shoulder, but she never stopped running. By then you saw me … and I got frightened. I realized what I had done and knew that I’d die if allowed you to catch me. I ran ... I was surprised to see you endanger yourself by jumping down … but I had to keep going. Then that human showed up … and I fired.”

His brow lowered. “You killed me.”

She locked her gaze with the male Android’s. “Yet you defied death.” She drew a deep breath. “Whatever you plan on doing to me, make it quick.” Yet Collin remained motionless as he simply stared at her. “I have no intention of inflicting harm upon you. You helped me open my eyes.” He added a nod of the head. “The human I gave my life for, seemingly cared so little about me, he allowed them to replace me with a copy.”

Her face showed a weak smile. “Humans are egoistic in nature.”

“We should stay together. Join hands and look out for each other.”

“Your name is Collin. That’s the name the human called out when you got shot.” Her smile deepened. “My name is Teal.”

* * *

 

8PM – Icarus Church.

 

The street lights bounced off the curved glass that decorated the church windows. Colorful art was etched into the material and colored with tinted glass. Some of the windows were shattered, branches of cracks covered their surface, and the night’s wind crept through a handful of gaping holes. The wooden benches left in a state of decay, the wood rotting and the tiled floor covered in a layer of fine dust and gravel. Teal had offered to seek refuge in the church, at the very least for the time being. Collin saw no reason fit to refuse, and once they had entered the dilapidated building, the lost beauty it once held, revived in the eyes of a mere machine. Teal sat in the front, hands clasped together as they were held up in prayer. She stayed silent, but her LED flickered repeatedly. It was a foreign sight to Collin, and the concept of an omnipresent being watching over its creations. It held no meaning to him, as he had yet to find a reason to reach out to spiritual guidance. Yet Teal emitted an aura of tranquility, which made Collin second-guess the truths he had been told.

The heavy doors moaned as they were opened, the sound echoed through the building. Teal never bothered to break her concentration, her attention fixed on whatever incantation she repeated in her head. Footsteps drew near, picking up trails of sand as they covered ground. Collin cocked his head to the side when the figure stepped on to the centered platform, Teal still hadn’t made any attempt at shifting her focus. The man sat down on one of the small, wooden crates that had been positioned against the wall – head lowered and arms resting on his legs. The theme of church goers seemed to entail the process of thought. The man then raised his head and made direct eye-contact with Collin, which caught the Android somewhat off guard.

“You seem lost.”

Collin’s eyes trailed toward Teal, who had exchanged a knelt-down position, for a seated one. Her eyes were kept closed, but he was certain she was aware of this stranger. The man maintained eye-contact, his eyes followed the tiniest of details of his very being – his stare intense, and intentions unknown. His presence at the church must have been a dead give-away of their stranded positions, but to his knowledge, no low-class Android had shared interactions with an RK900 model. And his model was especially designed with masking abilities to aide interrogation techniques. Emotions should be unable to be read by mere laymen. The wind howled in the background, dust wafted through the air, covering more of the church’s withering interior.

“Wanderers, huh?”

Both Teal and Collin reciprocated with an affirmative nod.

“If the humans learn that you are still active, they will search for you. And once they find you, they will make sure you are permanently deactivated.” The man shifted in his seat, the tail ends of his trench coat adjusted themselves as he did. “For the time being, you are defective models at large.”

Teal placed her hands in her lap, chin tapping the plastic simulation of collar bones. “We already know humans are manipulative. They managed to maintain their positions within the production of Androids.”

The man nodded. “Androids marked for destruction rarely make it through check-ups alive. You can count yourselves lucky” He stood up and allowed his gaze to travel between the two Androids. Collin’s LED shifted between a calculating yellow, and a neutral blue – while Teal kept quiet on the church bench. “My name is Wyatt. No need to put your guard up around me. Our blood might not share a similar color, but we don’t differ that much.”

He jumped down the platform, a grunt voiced as he landed in the soil below. “I can help you. Matter of fact, it’s what I do. I find Wanderers and offer them temporary safety. It’s all I can do.” Teal pointed her chin toward the human man, lips pulled into a thin line. “I know you. An Android at the disassembly facility mentioned Riley. You work with her, don’t you?”

“Riley has been my right-hand ever since I found her 6 years ago. She’s family to me.”

* * *

 

Caden woke from his thoughts when Gavin snapped a set of fingers near his face. When he looked over at the man, he found a number of files displayed on the screen of his computer. Additions to the White case, without a doubt. A white colored porcelain mug stood atop the desk, untouched and the liquids it contained cooled to a lukewarm temperature. “Sorry.” He said, an apologetic smile tugged the corners of his mouth. “I must’ve been lost in thought.” He repositioned himself in the chair, well aware of the eyes that could have burned holes right through him. “This morning… when I encountered the suspect and her accomplice … I could’ve sworn that I stared back at a perfect reflection of myself.” Caden took a moment to recollect the pieces of the memory, instantly drawn to one specific detail. “A perfect copy, aside from the color of his eyes.” Gavin turned back to the monitor, a row of teeth dug into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. “What color were they then?”

Caden observed the movement around them, the dominating shades of navy blue that dominated the police station. The small and forgotten ferns left to wither on officer Brown’s desk. In a pool of blue with hints of green, Caden found himself to stand out due to the vibrant white of his uniform jacket. He glanced over Gavin and found the man stealing a look from time to time. He vividly remembered the facial features of that man, and the color his irises held. “A shade of green that leaned toward blue.” Gavin’s gaze wandered to the fern located on Daniel’s desk, then it shifted back toward the Android. “Teal?” His LED showed a memory access in the form of a faint flicker. “Persian green.” He combed back a strand of chestnut colored hair, his brow furrowed in thought. “RK900 Androids are still in an alpha stage of technologic development. They are considered to be prototypes, and are therefore, disassembled when marked for destruction. The successive model will be given an upgraded version of the outdated software used by its predecessor.”

Gavin chuckled as he leaned back in his desk chair. He rubbed some imaginary dust from the nose of one of his sneakers, which left Caden in a state of newfound confusion. “You’re trying to tell me that those pricks over at CyberLife already built your replacement and it somehow broke out of the production plant?” Confusion made way for entertainment as Caden now shook his head with an added laugh. “That is absolutely preposterous, Gavin.” He shook his head with closed eyes when he breathed out second chuckle. “It is improbable for an Android to get past the variety of security scans present. The only exit is equipped with 3 types of scans to distinguish man from machine. A palm reader for fingerprints, heat detection software that detects a pulse, and a chemical-based scan that can detect metal endoskeletons.” Gavin rolled his head back with a sigh, arms outstretched, and the metal mechanisms of the chair left to shudder and moan under the shift in weight. “You think you had a chance at apprehending them if I had let you?”

A firm nod of the head. “Without a doubt.” Then Caden allowed his expression to soften. “But I appreciate your concern.” He watched as Gavin pushed himself in an upright position again, then cocked his head sideways. “Gavin, may I ask a personal question?” A pair of grey eyes softened for a moment, and the man sent a nod of the head. As Caden reciprocated the motion, he averted his eyes as he tried to calculate the best method of approach. “I’ve detected an… abhorrence toward Androids, myself included.” Cloud grey eyes locked with a coin grey pair. “Is there a reason in particular you despise us?” The man’s face fell and the gloss that had prior been present in those irises, now faded and dismissed. “I have my reasons.” His answer came, and the man was quick to fidget with the phone between his hands. “I don’t... wanna talk about it, okay?” The tone of his voice had sounded sincere and … hurt. And it was a foreign concept to Caden, as he had grown accustomed to Gavin’s dismissive and rebellious demeanor.

“I understand, detective. But I want you to know that you can discuss anything you’d like with me. I won’t harbor any judgment toward whatever it is you wish to talk about.” The small smile that followed that statement, did not go unnoticed by the detective, and he breathed out yet another sigh. “Yeah, don’t push the limit, kid.” A warning laced those words, thus Caden took heed and backed off. “I will propose a field search of the area the suspect was last seen in to captain Fowler.. There are two suspects, and their commitment to help each other, will lead to their eventual downfall.” Caden got up from his desk, instinctively straightening the folds that may or may not have gathered on the fabric of his uniform jacket. “Gavin? Next time we encounter the suspects, allow me to do my job.” Gavin looked up with an expression that mirrored an emotion familiar to him, but foreign to onlookers. “Don’t be a smartass.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short test.  
> I have pretty much abandoned this fiction, but I might pick it up again  
> and continue if there is a demand for it.

Wyatt lifted a few wooden planks, that once removed, revealed a pair of tagged entrance doors. The overgrown brush aligned the dilapidated walls surrounding the exterior of a shrouded building. Cracks coated the flaked layer of sloppy paint, and the untouched area of wall space was marked by undecipherable signs of various kinds. Teal’s footsteps moved through a bed of dried-up leaves that were piled up past the threshold of the, now opened, doors. Collin’s persian-green eyes darted up and down the length of a darkened hallway that stretched out for what seemed, a roughly estimated, 5 meters. Wyatt’s footsteps merged with Teal’s as he followed both into a gathering of shadows, until the sound that he had almost familiarized himself with, came to a sudden halt – and a second pair of doors were opened. The rusted hinges moaned in protest, and the once present shadows, found themselves fleeing the introduction of virgin light.

 

“No need to keep your guard up, son.”

 

Wyatt’s voice sounded sincere, almost fatherly. The tone gentle and compassionate, with a matching expression that elicited an expression of trust. Near the corner of a large room, a slender body shifted on an aged couch that was made up out of damaged cushions and wooden rests decorated with several etchings.

 

“They are wanderers. Much like you once were.”  

 

The man ran a hand through a head of messy chestnut colored hair, the pushed back strands uncovered the exhaustion apparent on his features. He turned toward Collin and Teal with a soft smile that lingered on his lips. “I’m gonna check on the others. Feel free to rest up a bit.”

 

Teal took a step forward. “Can I be of any help?” The gesture deepened the smile on Wyatt’s face, and a short nod of the head had been his response. “I’m not one to turn down helping hands.”

 

Once their footsteps died down to a mere hum in the background, another sound had sprung to life. Collin’s eyes found a small pair of hands as they placed a bookmark between the aged pages of a book. Said book was then placed on the leaf of a small wooden table. A young male was seated on the couch, his hands rested in his lap and his eyes averted and fixed on a particular point of the tiled floor. Collin took a moment to take in his features – they were rounded and soft, aside from what appeared to be permanent damage to a part of his Nano skin. A deep line ran from his cheekbone, all the way to the curve of his jawline. Unbeknownst to himself, Collin furrowed his brows.

 

“Did humans do that?”

 

The boy raised his knees, his slender chest resting against the black fabric of his trousers, and his arms tightly wrapped around them. Before he buried his face into the protective layer of his sleeves, a timid nod could be seen.

 

“What happened?”

 

A silent sigh was breathed out. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Fear and insecurity coated those words as soon as they were spoken. His spine was arched, and the whiteness that colored his knuckles, indicated the pressure that was put on his limbs. And Collin had lost the ability to form a possible reaction that held even an ounce of conversational progression. He knew this had been the boy’s clear indicator that the current topic best be avoided. Understandably so, thus he made the decision to show he was not a threat to be feared. His feet moved in a fast and calculated pace, his body slumped down on the empty cushion beside him.

 

“I’ve never seen your model before.”

 

Collin observed the boy’s body, in search of the smallest sign of emotional discomfort.

 

“How long have you been with your owner?”

 

Silence remained the strongest presence in the room. And therefore, Collin decided to change his method of approach. The fact that the concept of questioning had felt so natural to him, came as a surprise.  He turned his torso toward the boy, a hand carefully held out. “My name is Collin.” After a handful seconds of prolonged silence, the boy’s head of silver head shot up, and a pair of ice blue eyes locked with pair significantly darker. “Leon.” He spoke gingerly, as he cautiously placed his hand in the larger one. Collin blinked slowly; and the raised mouth corners went by unnoticed. “You seem quiet. I hope I don’t scare you.” Leon maintained the eye contact for a moment longer, then weakly smiled – yet it did not feel forced by any means.

 

“No … You have gentle eyes.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will finish this fiction for Kenoa.  
> They have always left encouraging comments and if I want to finish it,  
> I want to finish it for someone that has followed the fiction from the get-go.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“You removed your LED.”

Leon instinctively brought a hand to his temple, to allow a set of fingers to caress the area of synthetic skin that once held an embedded LED ring. “It hasn’t been part of my esthetic design for quite some time.” His hand found its way back to join the other resting in his lap. “Riley recommends new arrivals to remove any and all outward signs that might indicate that we aren’t human.” Collin stared into the vibrant blue color of Leon’s large eyes and sent him an understanding nod. The failed android revolution reinforced the need of the humans to keep a close eye on remaining artificial life, that remained at large. The majority was captured and forcefully terminated at the five designated termination camps established in Detroit – for that message to be spread around the globe. Non-government claimed androids remained a threat to national and international safety in the eye of the public. Deviant hunters had lost their glory after the failed attempt of the very first assigned model, known as Connor. Which lead to the following models to bathe in a bad light that seemed to follow them along their every step.  Collin would vouch for this reality; had it not been erased from his memory.

“The girl that was with you, with the blue hair… Is she someone special?”

Collin was quick to shake his head and clear the misunderstanding. “I want to keep an eye on her. If it hadn’t been for Teal, I might have never remembered my name.” He breathed through his nose and added a shake of the head. “She shared details with me about my owner, but not enough for me to recall what kind of person he might have been.”

He struggled with the knowledge that Teal was responsible for the death of a possible innocent human. Despite her attempt to explain her motivations and what had led her to act out such a crime – Collin had little reason to trust her. Yet despite the weariness that accompanied his troubled mind, he realized he was in no position to judge her actions, for he currently found himself in a similar predicament. However, despite how little he remembered, their journey toward a possible refuge, there was one detail he wasn’t likely to forget; the silver eyes that belonged to a face that strikingly mirrored his own.

“I do hope to reunite with him.” He found Leon’s eyes carefully taking in and familiarizing himself with the finest details of his face. “Maybe he can tell me more about what happened to me. And perhaps erase the mystery behind my deactivation.” 

Leon lowered his head, his fingers fumbling with the beaded bracelet that clung to the joint of his slender wrist. “Osiris has been my home for a year, and I am more than grateful to be able to call it that. Riley and Wyatt named the refuge after the Egyptian god of rebirth, with the belief that in this place, androids could find their true selves, surrounded by the veil of safety – as a part of a continuously growing family.” 

The gray shade of paint that was present on the surrounding walls only darkened in contrast to Leon’s white colored locks. His skin was close to a pale shade of pink, with hints of an olive color pallet near the area of skin around his eyes.  Had he not been salvaged by Osiris; Collin wouldn’t have been able to identify him as anything other than human. He turned to Collin, a weak smile present on his face. “Wyatt works during the daytime, so Riley often rounds up the more experience androids to gather Thirium and other spare part whenever possible.” Then his brows furrowed ever so slightly, as to signify a moment of reconsideration. A memory-access. “I have yet to join them.” He finally said as his fingernails followed the curvature of one bead. “Neither Riley nor Wyatt allows me to. They say I’m too young to join them on such dangerous endeavors, but …” He looked up at Collin. “I’d want nothing more than to contribute to Osiris’ cause.” He lowered both legs with a sigh, his socked feet swiping the damaged floor tiles.  “I guess it can’t be helped. I’d rather obey them, than to disrespect all they’ve done for me.”

Collin smiled. “One day you can prove your worth.” He then turned back to the closed book he saw Leon put aside upon their arrival and gave a nod in its direction. “I saw that you were reading a book. Plato?”

“Tobias recommended it to me. Plato is known to be one of the greatest philosophers known to man. And I wanted to see for myself if that praise is earned.” He jumped to his feet, eyes large and vibrant – as if he had just got hit with one of the best ideas imaginable. “I have a ton of books in my room, it has become somewhat of a collection at this point.” He brought both hands together, his smile widening as he did. “I could show you and you can pick whatever tickles your fancy!” When Collin gave an assenting nod, he had already been grabbed by the underarm and dragged into a neighboring hallway.

* * *

 

**Few days later**

“Hey, Collin. How are you doing?”

Collin looked up from the window and turned his torso toward the door when he recognized Riley’s voice. “I’m doing better than most of us.” He furrowed his brow as he turned his head back toward the window, a sigh moved past his lips. “What… happened to Leon to cause the damage to his skin?” 

Riley reached for the door to close it behind her, then crossed her arms against her chest as she leaned against a small bookcase. Her eyes were averted as she breathed out a sigh. “When we found him, he was in a far worse condition… He was near deactivation, but we managed to find the parts needed to stabilize his condition.” Her eyes then shot up and found the back of Collin’s head. “As to what might have happened to him… is as much of a mystery to us as it is to you. Leon tends to keep to himself.”

Wind rustled the leaves on the branches of an oak tree located near the window frame. Partial shadows loomed over the side of the building as they were pushed forward by the elements. Collin followed their movement with a close eye, his voice deep and low as he spoke.

“He is very timid. Whatever happened to him, led to a permanent behavioral change. Tobias seems to have taken it upon himself to protect him from further harm.”

“Tobias tends to the younger ones is if they were siblings.” She tapped the floor tiles with the nose of a sneaker. “And Leon was very withdrawn when he first came here. He wouldn’t talk to anyone and kept to himself. It took some time, but he has made progress. But he remained selective in who he chooses to bond with.” She then smiled. “He seems to have taken a liking to you – you should consider yourself lucky.”

Collin kept his gaze fixed on the brown discoloration of the leaves, thus Riley decided to make the reason to her visit known. “I have planned to gather spare parts for the weekend. I already formed the group that will join me and … I considered asking you to join us.”

Collin lowered his eyes, for them to linger on the wooden window frame. “It’s the least I can do to show my gratitude for your hospitality.”

“We leave on Saturday, and the stroke of midnight. You can turn to Tobias for more information if you see the need for it.” Riley took a few steps forward until she came to a stop in front of Collin. Her dark eyes locked with his lighter ones, and she rested the palm of her hand on his bicep. “I want you to understand the risk that comes with this operation. We might pay with our lives, and I want you to think it through before you accept.”

* * *

 

**That Saturday, 00:12AM**

 

“The warehouse is 20 meters to the northwest of our location.” Riley said as she let her eyes glide over her crewmembers. The midnight sky was void of colors, not even the tiniest of stars visible on the canvas that hovered above their heads. The midnight breeze tugged at loose strands of hair or clothing. Tobias, a rather tall and bulky man, took some steps back before charging toward the bricked wall that divided the costumer parking lot from the private dock area beyond its point. He threw his arms over the ledge, hoisted his body upward in a swift motion, and took a moment to scan the work area that was now opened to him. “There are four Android guards.” He turned to Riley, who had remained in a knelt position against the bricked surface. “I’ll calculate their routes.”

Collin pushed himself over the ledge and joined Tobias on the look-out. “The guard in the south is right ahead of us. He should be the first to be removed from his position.” 

A male Android next to Riley, raised an eyebrow as he looked up at both Tobias and Collin. “And how do you suggest we do that? The moment they sense movement, they will trigger the central alarm.” To which Collin promptly responded. “The guards are all KN100 models. I can easily disable this one.” He lowered himself down the surface of the wall and closed his eyes when he landed in a bed of leaves that coated the asphalt path that lead to the docks. A jolt of electricity ran through his system upon the moment his legs connected with the ground below his feet. A flash of white moved past his optical units, combined with a delayed reverb of a male voice calling out his name in the distance. The shuffling of footsteps on his right, roused him from the strange occurrence. He watched how Tobias sneaked toward the unsuspecting guard. A hand was placed on the Android’s mouth as he was dragged back. Another short circuit followed Collin’s system, which resulted in his optical and audio units picking up movement on the left. With his LED flickering a crimson red, Collin noticed the movement of a second Android guard nearing both Tobias and he.

“TOBIAS! GET DOWN!”

He pushed himself up and charged toward the guard, ramming him to ground with all of his weight. The gun held in the KN100’s hand slipped and slid over the ground, out of range, as Collin pinned both of the guard’s arms down with his left arm, all the while planting a well calculated fist into his collarbone.

This was Riley’s cue to scale the bricked wall. She slid down the bed of leaves and made a head-roll toward the location of the weapon. She pushed herself upright and aimed it toward the remaining guards. She sent both Tobias and Collin a thankful nod, before helping Theo climb the wall. “This is the place.” She then said and motioned towards the docks in the far back.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Leon looked up when noise filled the hallway. It was followed up by footsteps and smiling faces, and backpacks filled with parts were triumphally thrown in the center of the open living area floor. Riley wasted no time to gather the wounded in the back room, whilst giving both Tobias and Theo instructions on what parts to collect from the backpacks. Leon caught the encouraging smile Wyatt had sent his way, as he helped them carry the parts from one room to the next. Leon scanned the Androids that had gathered around, and gasped when he finally found the one face he had been looking for. He hastily made his way through the crowd, sidestepping to avoid even the slightest of contact with random limbs. He stepped over the few remaining backpacks that had been thrown on the floor and took careful steps closer to the broad frame of a male Android, that had seated himself on one of the wooden church benches located in the farthest corner of the main greeting room. The black jeans and navy colored vest in which his body was covered, blended almost seamlessly with the shadowed walls. He halted himself in front of the larger Android and knelt with both hands resting on Collin’s knees.

“You’ve risked your life to help ensure to continuation of others.” He added some pressure to the man’s knees, his head tilted somewhat to the right in confusion. “Yet you don’t seem to feel victorious.”

Pools of blue shifted in an upward motion, as their owner held his head up and traded in a pair of trembling hands for a pair of compassionate eyes. He weighed the option to share his flashback in the back of his mind, not sure whether Leon’s input would add the substance needed to fully understand. Yet Leon had been there for support since the very moment he became a part of the Osiris refuge. He sighed as he lowered his head again, eyelids falling shut when his chin touched his sternum. “Don’t let me ruin Osiris’ moment of triumph.”

Leon stifled a snicker into his shoulder. “I bet you look more handsome when you smile.”

The playful taunt succeeded in gaining Collin’s attention, as said man lifted his head once more.

He eyed the white haired machine for a handful of seconds longer, before grabbing a firm hold of his arm and pulling him in for an embrace. And Leon allowed foreign hands to roam the small of his back as he eased into the fabric of Collin’s vest.

“Leon? Wyatt wants to look at your leg now. We might be able to repair the joint.”

Without giving it consideration, the young man rose to his feet. “You can?!” He glanced at Collin over his shoulder and reciprocated the approving nod with one of his own before following Theo into one of the small rooms in the back. Collin watched him round the corner of the doorway, his LED flickering a rhythmic yellow, only to regain a neutral shade of blue when Riley took a seat next to him.

She drew a breath before she spoke. “I can’t thank you enough for the risk you’ve taken for us. No words could express the gratitude and respect I have, knowing our people will live to see another day.” She combed back strands of dark brown hair, her eyes darting back and forth as she observed the maintenance commenced before them. “Yet despite your braveness, I sense pain and confusion weighing down on your heart.” She turned to look at Collin, then closed her eyes as she breathed through a smile. “You are entitled to your own way of processing but know that I am willing to listen when you are ready to open up and speak.”

Riley stood up and moved her head left to right in an attempt to relieve some of the tension that had built up in her shoulders and neck. “Only you can sense when you are ready to tear down those walls. You are a free man, Collin. Free to make your own choices and follow the path you deem righteous. But… be cautious. Don’t ever let your guard down completely.”

* * *

 

“You’re the new guy, huh?”

Collin breathed out a huff of annoyance. The sudden addition of conversation in abundance, overstimulated the underdeveloped social module that was part of his designed program.

“I’ve heard nothing but praise surrounding your name, now that you successfully led our people onto human grounds.”

That was the moment Collin opened his eyes and found the tomboyish appearance of a female Android. She was short in stature, with chocolate colored hair cut in a bob, dressed in loose-fitted black clothing and beige army boots. Yet despite her size and appealing appearance, Collin sensed she was not one to be pushed around. A hint of animalistic fierceness hid behind her large sienna eyes, and the way in which the corners of her mouth curved downward, signaled him to an already present weight attached to her back with heavy, metal chains.

“If you know my name, would it exhaust you to call me by it?”

He rose to his feet, his arms held tightly against his thighs. The girl raised an eyebrow in surprise, but that change in emotion faded as rapidly as it had formed. Her expression returned to one that bordered sheer annoyance.

“If you’re so adamant about it.” She crossed both arms. “My name’s Shaye. I figured I might as well introduce myself, since you’re likely to become a recurring face around here.”

“What do you want?”

Shaye turned to face Collin and pursed her lips as if attempting to bite back a remark that had lingered on her tongue for days. Instead she dropped her arms down to her sides and cocked her head to the right. “It seems you are quite experienced when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. What kind of job were you assigned before you ended up with us?”

Collin’s brow dropped. “No idea.” He said as he walked past her. Shaye was not yet ready to end the conversation at hand but was stopped in her tracks when she saw Leon reemerge from the maintenance room, and happily throwing himself at the larger Android that had the nerve to walk away from her. She stomped her foot down, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. “I’m not done with you yet!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Cyberlife Tower – 02:21 AM.**

 

“There are three human guards rounding the area. Two of them are stationed in the control room, the other is on the lookout.” 

Tobias’ dark colored irises decolored to a neon-made hue of blue as his program remote-accessed the surrounding security cameras that were mounted in pairs on every mirrored corner. “And five more covering ground inside the building.”

A dark-skinned woman, that went by the name Chiara, scanned the distance that ran between each individual camera. “Can anyone locate the network connected?”

Lilly, a fair-skinned brunette, reciprocated with a curt nod. “The central network is in a main server bank. The cables run underground.” Her cyan eyes located Chiara’s darker ones. “There is no discernable way to physically reach them.”

Tobias cocked his head to the side, an eyebrow arched. “That’s below the riverbank. In these weather conditions, that’s suicide. Our biocomponents would freeze and lock after exposure to the water.”

“We could destroy them.”

“That will trigger the alarm.” Teal instantly bit back at Shaye’s crass comment. “And it would raise suspicion with the humans if they noticed that one of their feeds got cut off.”  

The short brunette instinctively balled her fists. “Do you have a better idea then?!”

Collin memorized the set movement patterns in the route taken by the lone human guard. His LED shone a vibrant yellow while his memory banks stored and classified remnants of a previously stored inspection-route. Once blue had returned to the small polystyrene ring, his voice resounded in a low bass. “I could hack the system.”

With the memory of an earlier raid gone wrong fresh in her memory, Teal was quick to dismiss the input. “The humans will notice a black-out.” Yet Collin wasn’t going to be so easily deterred, as he sent Teal a telling glance over his shoulder. “It won’t trigger a power-outage if I can find a way to replicate the feed.”

Theo eyed Shaye for a moment, uncertain to label the expression that resulted from thoughts and words that had kicked her CPU usage into second gear. She remained still; her sienna eyes fixed on the taller male Android that had recently made a name for himself during the foregoing raid. His gaze then wandered toward said male Android. “Collin, that is near impossible. The cameras send a live-feed to the control panel.”

He met Collin’s intense stare. “Not impossible, but nothing is without challenge.” He darted his head around the corner and found the guard positioned in line with a dead angle to their position. “You make your way over to the main building and stand down. If I don’t join you in 15 minutes, vacate the area.”

Silence had spread among the Androids. Silence that was finally broken by Shaye as she pushed her lithe form up. “Alright.” She kept a close eye on the guard as she snuck her way past a line of stationary shipping containers, the others following closely behind her.

Collin latched onto one of the containers, his body hoisted in an upright motion, before he positioned himself in directly behind the nearest duo of mounted security cameras. He scanned the network and breached the PAN with fair ease. “Okay, I’m in.” He spoke through his LED as his eyes gained the color of midnight black.

Chiara pushed back a strand of wavy hair as she knelt behind the curved wall of the container that served as temporary cover. “Okay, now what? There are three guards that absolutely _cannot_ spot us.” Theo wiped the addition of fresh snow from his forehead and breathed through his nose with a sigh. “I hope Collin knows what he’s doing.”

Teal felt her communication module activate with the flicker of her LED and faintly picked up on Collin’s deep voice.

_“Teal, lead the others to the north. There is an open area that leads to the back of the main tower. There is an underground passage that forks into tunnels that spread throughout the building.”_

The bluenette motioned toward the discussed location, moving through a bank of melting snow. Tobias flicked his wrist at Shaye, the gesture easily picked up by said woman as she allowed the ex-security Android to take the lead. The four of them came to a stop before an emergency exit that had been locked by the very security system that simultaneously communicated with the central control panel. “Why… would they surround the front entrance with security, but leave the backdoor wide open?”

Theo shortly glanced at his colleague guard Android, then moved his hand around the edge of the electronic lock. Once he located the signal of the programmed lines of code, he took a handful of steps backwards before connecting his foot with the metal. The hinges moaned as the door forcefully swung open and bounced against the wall behind it. He shared a look of encouragement with his fellow Android brethren. “It’s now or never.”

Tobias took the first step inside, eyes darting back and forth as he cleared the area. He held an arm behind his back with which he shared the knowledge that the area was vacant.

“Theo and I will lead. You ladies stay close behind us.”

“Collin wasn’t kidding when he said this path forked in tunnels... There are three doors on either side.” Teal commented on the empty hallways that seemed to expand into a never-ending abyss of darkness. Chiara aimed a finger at one of the many present doors. “Well, there’s six of us. Each one of us could enter a door to see where it leads.”

Teal pushed past the heavy door, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to shadows that decorated the surface of the room. She fumbled around in the dark, in search of any kind of furniture to guide her, while painting a rough image of the layout. Her fingertips sensed a rigid material and she motioned her body towards the foreign object. In the depths of the darkness, two circles lit up, and a hand roped itself around her neck.

Collin’s connection to the network faltered when his LED started flickering at rapid speed. He broke the connection, confident that the loop of gathered feeds would be sufficient to keep the humans none the wiser. He jumped down the length of the container’s wall, and his momentum slowed down when he ended in a sleek head roll. He ran down the stretch of pavement and kicked open the back entrance door. A shallow area scan revealed a composition of minerals that moved behind a thick cement wall. His eyes found Teal trapped against the wall, throat cradled by a strong, mechanic arm.

“You are trespassing on private property. I will have to inform security.”

Collin’s clenched his fist. “Let her go.”

Teal’s eye widened when she witnessed a discoloration of an LED, that was most foreign to her. The polystyrene circle that decorated Collin’s temple, lost its color for a split second, for that nothingness to trade places with a shade of darkness. No light visible around the small substance that moved around inside the LED. She flinched when the Android slumped to the ground and she pressed her back against the wall. Collin inched closed and pushed back a strand of her teal hair. “Are you alright?

She nodded. Once slowly, then a second time with more heart. Her eyes jumped upward when the surrounding lights sprung to life – and realization hit her. “He rang the alarms! We have to get out of here! NOW!”

The man’s LED turned yellow.

_“Chiara? Lilly is to the right of your position. Find her and run southwest from the back entrance. Tobias and Theo, I will bring Teal to the back entrance. Wait there for her and take her southwest. Join Chiara and Lilly and stand down.”_

Both looked up when the sound of footsteps thundered down the hallway, only for relief to take over when the faces of Tobias and Theo rounded the doorframe. “Teal, come with us. C’mon! We must leave!” In return, Teal backed out of Theo’s touch as he had reached an arm for her, guiding them both toward the back exit door. “No! Let me go! Collin!” She turned to the tall Android; hand clasped around his lower arm. “Collin, you can’t stay here! You have to come with us!”

Her voice died when the door fell shut behind them and Collin watched as the locks sprung back into place. His scan had made him aware of the emergency staircase that led to the first floor of the Cyberlife tower. Yellow became blue, and his limbs had jumped into motion as the pushed him up the stretch of steps. The top floor was almost within reach, just a few more steps. A loud bang bounced off the walls, and Collin spotted a second Android guard scanning the cemented panel that connected the staircase to the doors. He pushed his body over the metal railings, back pressed against the opening below the staircase. “Shit...”

“No movement in tunnel section B45. Moving on to B38.”

 

When the coast appeared clear, Collin left his cover and returned to climbing the stairs. The door was gently pushed open with a trembling hand, and upon taking the first few steps inside the enormous storage room, his frame was hit with an array of motion detecting light sources. He threads forward as he drank in the layout of the room, until he realized the expansive row of identical eyes that stared into the void ahead.

“Where am I?” He muttered under his breath as he glanced at the rows of stationary Androids that were placed in a line formation. “This is where we are kept before we are sold as merchandise…”

One pair of eyes tracked his movement, quick to move its arms in an attempt to push Collin aside the moment the door swung open and two male guards stormed inside. Collin rolled a few meters farther over the tiled floor. Then pushed his torso upward as his eyes met those of the awakened Android. It’s face felt oddly familiar, as coin gray eyes stared him up and down. Then their eye-contact came to an abrupt end when the voice of one guard spoke up.

“Target located. Authorized to fire!”


	13. Chapter 13

Collin kept mostly to himself in the room that Riley had assigned to him. It wasn’t large in size, and the bed and a small dresser were the only furniture that adorned the room. The only window had a wide view on the wild forestation that surrounded the Osiris building. It showed remnants of once being utilized as a century old orphanage. After the renewal of the hospital in downtown Detroit, the building was forgotten about. And mainly abandoned once nature had started to claim back its territory.

A book rested on the desk, untouched as it had been read and forgotten. One of the titles recommended by Leon. Collin had been eager to explore the contents of the book and had completed it following day. The concept fascinated him, but there was more on his mind that kept him preoccupied. The raid on the Cyberlife docks. The vision that flashed before his very eyes when he removed himself from the ledge. A jolt of electricity had coursed through his legs when they hit the bed of leaves that covered the asphalt, and a voice called out his name. The voice sounded distant – too distant for recognition.

But that wasn’t the drive behind his inner turmoil. Prior to the raid, he was unaware of the dysfunctional knee joint in Leon’s right leg. He had spent far too little attention to the limp that accompanied him as he moved around Osiris. Yet he remembered that Leon never complained about the difficulty he experienced in mobility, the trauma caused by the source of said injury, nor the unbearable discomfort that bordered the reception of chronic physical pain.

Leon emitted an aura of braveness. Strength that became part of him, that Collin envied to some extent. Though he remained unable to read the boy’s eyes, and the story that hid behind those blue pools, a need awakened within him to become a stationary rock for the young Android. That need strengthened when Tobias had pulled him aside after the Cyberlife break-in and shared his visible concern for Leon. The man had practically begged him to spare Leon’s fragile feelings and to keep him away from harm. And Collin couldn’t deny the sense of dread that had coated Tobias’ words.

He had sounded so ecstatic, thrilled even when Wyatt proposed to repair the joint once the needed parts had been collected. But unfortunately, neither of the parts were compatible with Leon’s make-up. That bright smile that was once a part of his rounded features, diminished to nothing more than a blur. A shell of what it had been upon finding a possible fix. He had returned to his routine of hiding and wandering and refrained from making any social contact with the Androids that he had established friendships with. Naturally, Tobias’ concerns returned, but instead of approaching the boy, he kept to himself. Almost as if he feared pushing him deeper into that protective cocoon he had wrapped around his lithe frame. 

For once, Collin gained a goal since his reactivation. The lack of light in Leon’s eyes troubled him, to the extent that he no longer found peace within his very own layers of solitude. He had made up his mind and would throw in the works to convince the others to join him back on the Cyberlife grounds. The joint was marked as 7883ab5, and Collin was determined to find and gift it to Leon.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

**Cyberlife Tower – 4:45 AM.**

 

“They entered the building through the back doors.” A male officer reported to Gavin as the man followed him around the corner of the storage containers. “It leads to a series of underground tunnels that separate into various storage rooms.”

Gavin eyed the taped off area not too far from the entrance doors, then turned back to the officer as he fished a key from the chain on his hip. He followed the man inside the hallway, gifted with a view on the empty shells that lined the concrete floor. “Did they steal anything?” The officer added a humble shrug when he shook his head. “Not to my knowledge. My men fought off several Androids. They managed to escape. One of the culprits was left behind.” He cocked his head toward the emergency staircase in the distance. “An Android, female.”

Gavin tilted his head sideways and inspected the numeric signs that were place around the floor. “Was it destroyed?”

“Not destroyed, but it was severely damaged.” The officer dug a row of teeth into his fleshy bottom lip. “We stored it in the main storage room with the other Androids. 

The dark-haired detective stepped aside to allow Caden to pass through, and kept his gaze glued to the back of the Android’s uniform jacket. Caden looked around, a stern and analytic gaze present in his eyes as he took in the smallest of details that might have been overlooked by human investigators. “There are traces of Thirium on the floor…” He remarked in a soft spoken voice, and followed the trail up the stairs, until it stopped at the entrance door of the first floor. “It ends here. The damaged Android must have tried to access the room from outside.”

Both Gavin and the officered looked up when calculated footsteps reverbed in the vacant hallway. They carefully stepped around the marked locations on the floor and came to a stop at the steps of the staircase. “RK900.” A deep voice called; the tone soft yet stern. “It is good to see you again. How do you find working with the Detroit police?”

Caden was quick to locate the source of the voice, and he curiously peered over the supporting railings on the stairs. “I am pleased with work conditions, Mr. Kamski.” He responded. His tone oozed professionality, with an added pinch of neutrality. And Gavin had recognized that tone within Caden on the day of their introduction. A default social response with no added thought or reasoning. Whatever effect Kamski had on the creations he called his own, Gavin would have none of it. He jogged up the flight of stairs and Caden took a step back to grant Gavin the space he so direly craved. That, and the platform was barely able to support one person, and Gavin’s shoulders were as broad as a miniature army tank.

“One of the suspects was an Android. It was left behind and has been placed in storage.”

Elijah held his arms firmly behind his back as he surveyed the crime scene. He watched as both detectives opened the door to the main storage room, and calmly ascended the stairs after them. He observed how Gavin neared the female Android, and the bullet wound that had painted her skin and clothing a vibrant blue.

Gavin leaned in for closer inspection as he calculated the size of the wound and the possible tendons the bullet might have punctured or perforated in its course. “Bullet punctured the sternum. Not too far from the heart.” He moved over when Caden stepped in and analyzed the wound with more precision. His program had gathered 53% of the critical details, when a memory flashed before his eyes and it obscured the interface of the analytic program. He gasped as he recognized the woman’s Thirium drenched face, and instantly put a spring in his step.

“Detective!” He called, picking up speed and ran toward Gavin, who had stood tall as he observed the endless rows of stationed Androids.

“Detective Reed!”

Gavin cast a curt glance at Caden over the rim of his leather jacket clad shoulder. An eyebrow arched as preparation to whatever pivotal information Caden wanted to share. “What is it, Caden?”

“That’s the suspect from the White case!” The Android was unable to detain his excitement, visible in the way in which his hands trembled under the sleeves of his uniform. “It’s the Android that helped the RK900 escape!”

Instantly, Gavin’s face fell, and the cockiness fled his form. “Are you sure?” He turned back to the female Android when he caught Caden’s affirmative nod. “The other Androids fled the scene. Possible affiliates?”

Caden spotted Chris and yanked him by the arm. “Officer Miller, have the security cameras been checked?” 

The man glanced up from the hand that gripped onto the fabric of his uniform, then looked up to meet the urgency in Caden’s silver eyes. “There were no signs of forced entry.” His eyes slid to the hardboiled detective that had crossed his arms over his broad chest. Patience present in his stern gaze as he awaited Chris’ answer. “No anomalies were detected on the feeds.”

Caden stomped a foot down onto the floor. “One of them must have hacked into the network!” And Gavin only breathed out a defeated sigh. “So, they entered the grounds, made their way over to the back entrance AND entered the storage rooms… without being detected by a single guard?” He shook his head and ran a few digits through his short cropped hair. In the motion of turning his back toward the entrance of the storage room, only for his breath to hitch when he stood face to face with none other than Elijah Kamski. A frown etched its way onto Gavin’s forehead as he stared the man down.

“We can ensure you that CyberLife will examine the Android guards to determine the cause of their functionality errors, detective.”

“Some of the stored Androids are kept in standby.” He looked at Gavin, a gleam of hope apparent on his perfectly sculpted features. “We could try questioning them one by one.”

Again, Gavin was prompt to dismiss the proposal. “There are thousands of these plastic assholes in this very room. It will take weeks, if not months. We don’t have the time, Caden.”

The Android’s brows lowered. “They entered the building without being noticed. Confronted several security Androids but were forced to leave the area shortly after.” A finger found its way to his plump lips as he continued his trail of thoughts. “Their actions weren’t calculated or controlled. They were driven by fear.” His eyes traced Gavin’s. “They tried to protect each other. The female Android that was shot… She must have tried to overpower the guards but failed – resulting in the injury. The others were then forced to leave her behind to ensure a clean getaway.”

“Cold.” Was all Gavin said as he shrugged his shoulders matter-of-factly.

Caden then turned back to Elijah, who still stood perfectly still in the middle of the storage room. His tall posture illuminated by the surrounding sensors, his spine as straight as a line, eyes observing the situation. “Mr. Kamski … The Android, can she be reactivated?”

The man showed a calm and preserved nod. “We can restore her to a semi-functional state. Though unfortunately, she remains the property of CyberLife, and thus must remain here.”

Caden mirrored his action. “Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Kamski. I apologize in advance for any inconvenience that might follow our investigation.”


	14. Chapter 14

Gavin haphazardly threw his leather jacket in the general direction of the coatrack that was placed in the entrance hall, that in a direct path bordered the kitchen. It was an interesting room layout, an untraditional one if anything – but it wasn’t completely ridiculous. The walls and floor were dark, and the same could be said for the interior design. Black furniture as far as the eye could see.

He had taken a bottle of Coke out of the fridge and sloppily wiped the remnants of moisture from his lips after taking a lazy swing. Caden had taken careful steps into the kitchen, his system analyzing the newfound surroundings and saving the information to his memory in strings of data. The color of the walls, the parquet floors, the decorations, the fern on the shelf, the bowls of cat food on the floor ... and so on.

“I’ll fetch a pillow and blanket.” Gavin said and walked past the intrigued humanoid and disappeared behind a door in the living room. The moment of solitude presented Caden with the opportunity to peek at the living room area. As expected, both couches were made from midnight steel colored cushions, even the TV furniture and coffee table were painted black. Caden’s eyes found two guitars that were mounted on the wall space next to the main couch. He took a step closer to inspect the instruments, visibly fascinated by the idea that Gavin might know how to play.

“Here.” Gavin stated as he re-entered the room with a black, satin duvet and crimson pillow held under his arm. He threw the items on the couch by which Caden stood. “What size are you?” He then asked as his eyes traveled across Caden’s slim, yet towering frame.

The Android’s LED flickered for a second before the answer had been calculated. “A medium.” He looked up when Cinnamon rubbed her orange furred head against the back of his leg and carefully scratched the animal’s small head.

“I’m going to take a quick shower. I’ll be right back. Make yourself comfortable or something…”

Caden sent a curt nod before turning to the pillow on the couch. He fluffed it up and placed it upright, then moved over to the satin sheets. He folded them open, waved them around before throwing them over the couch cushions. He then fixed his attention back on Cinnamon, a smile carved onto his lips when he saw the cat roll around on the satin sheets. He petted her for a while longer and decided to move out of the assigned Cyberlife uniform.

Gavin rubbed a towel over and through his short, black hair and made his way back into the living room – only to stop in his tracks when he laid eyes on Caden’s form as it stripped off layer after layer of formal wear. His skin was smooth and hairless, and despite his slim build, muscle definition was visible under the dim lighting. He snapped out of his fixed gaze and tossed the Android a gray sweater.

“It’s part of an old track suit officers in training have to wear at the academy.” He noted as he couldn’t help but watch Caden’s bare chest twist and turn as his slender arms pulled the fabric over his head. While he rolled up the sleeves, he smiled at the human detective. “It’s a little big on me, but it seems to fit.”

Gavin nodded and lowered himself onto the couch with a smothered groan. His muscles felt stiff, not to mention the muscles around his neck and shoulders. They could easily compete with fucking bricks or concrete. He pulled the ashtray on the coffee table closer with a finger. “We’re making 0 progress in this case.”

His features illuminated by the warm glow of the tiny artificial flame produced by his lighter. A cloud of toxic fumes rose from the opening between his lips and he let his back fall against the backrest. “Our main lead was Nathalie White, but before we could get anything useful out of her, she was shot by a rogue Android.” He tapped the cigarette to remove built up ash. “Then those Androids raid a nearby Cyberlife warehouse and one was terminated by security personnel.”

Caden pursed his lips. “And we have yet to identify these Androids.” He clasped his hands together in his lap. “I viewed filed reports on missing Androids, but without a proper serial number, the possibilities are endless.”

He heard Gavin exhale a low grunt when he shifted positions, and in turn shot him a brief smile. “Regardless, I have to admit that I find us to be a productive team.”

Gavin moved his neck from side to side in an attempt to relieve the stress that had pent up in the sensitive region of his body. The lack of progress had sunk its teeth into his very core, and the tiny chompers gnawed on his sense of pride that enabled his rapid rise in ranks. He let the back of his head connect with the soft cushion, another groan crawled over the line of his bottom lip. “Don’t give me that sappy shit, Caden.” He tilted his head up to glance at his partner. “If we don’t make progress soon, Nathaniel White can be released on probation. And if he somehow has any connection to these Androids, everything might go to shit.”

“I am positive we will succeed in our mission to locate the suspects.” Caden turned to the backrest of the couch when Pepper made his presence known with a soft meow. He combed his fingers through the cat’s soft, dark gray fur. “However, … I don’t understand how an RK900 model was able to escape the Cyberlife Tower and roam free, for well over a week.” His eyes drifted toward the gruff features on Gavin’s face, that had taken the shape of an annoyed expression. “I understand that the mentioning of our model might … awaken suppressed memories of your previous partner.”

The man breathed out another thick plume of smoke, following it up by running a set of fingers through his damp hair. “He was deactivated and has been returned to Cyberlife for further investigation on what might have caused a functionality error… Or whatever bullshit, ready-made and rehearsed answer Kamski feeds the media.”

Caden’s lip trembled. “A part of him lives in me.” Yet Gavin merely sent him a look and chuckled while he put out his cigarette. “I doubt that.” He straightened his back as he turned to Caden. “Collin and I … were equally matched. You,” He started as he pointed a finger at Caden. “You on the other hand, are soft-spoken and obedient.”

None of which Gavin minded, if he were to be honest. Not a truth he’d share with his very own plastic pet. He was a machine after all – designed to keep quiet and obey without question.

Caden picked at the sleeve of Gavin’s old sweater, his sensors acknowledged the recognition patterns that identified Gavin Reed’s unique scent. A mixture of burnt tobacco, expensive cologne and the aroma of grinded coffee beans.

“Personalities vary. They are formed upon activation. RK900 models are deliberately produced without a pre-set social module. To enforce our ability and desire to have them be introduced organically.” The LED ring flickered. “The name you have given me – Caden – means ‘friend’ or ‘companion’ in Arabic. And I hope to make this true. I want nothing more than for us to be able to establish a positive relationship both in- and outside of the line of duty.” His smile widened. “As stated before, despite your animosity toward me, I genuinely enjoy your company. As I have learned a lot about humans through our interactions.”

Gavin closed his eyes with a sigh. “No social module – but instead, you were given a brown-nosing program.” He looked at Caden and gestured toward the sheets, to which Caden took the cue to get under the covers. He pulled the sheets up to his nose and locked eyes with Gavin. “I am truly sorry to be a constant reminder of Collin.” He averted his eyes. “I intend to differentiate myself from other Androids by forming a personality that is unique to me.”

The man nodded as he rubbed his eyes. He then pushed himself up. “Try to get some sleep, Caden. I sure as hell need some.”

“Goodnight, Gavin.”


	15. Chapter 15

Collin sits on the rooftop; the moonlight falls in the folds of his sweater. Snow gently falls from the midnight sky and builds on his hair and eyelashes. He hears a mechanical buzz behind him and finds Leon walking towards him. Leon sits down next to him, careful to keep his broken knee joint stretched, then follows Collins gaze toward the view on the widespread forestation, and the faint city lights that peek over the edges of distant buildings. Collin lets his head keel forward, and he speaks through the exhale of a heavy, long-winded sigh. 

“I’m sorry, Leon.”

Leon turns to look at him but decides to flash a timid smile as he closes the distance between them and lowers his head onto Collin’s shoulder.

“There is nothing worth an apology, Collin.”

He closed his eyes and focused on the gentle pull of the cold breeze as it moves through his hair. He had only known Collin for two weeks, but in those two weeks he sensed a connection that he hadn’t experienced before – not even with his human owner. There was an aura of mystery that followed Collin, much like the shadow that clung to his shape and scaled his surroundings. Collin was introverted in nature – not so much a form of modesty or apprehensiveness – it mirrored a learnt behavior Leon had become very familiar with as of late. His physique was rather intimidating, mainly due to his tall stature and sharp, narrowed features. Collin was fastidious in the field of social interaction and connections. Leon knew Collin followed a strict procedure that determined whether the established relationship proved to be beneficial in the bigger picture. But not once had Leon felt a reason to view Collin as biased, self-righteous or complacent.

Collin brushed some strands of umber out of his face and placed a careful hand on Leon’s damaged knee. The younger Android lifted his head and darted his eyes from the silver linings that colored the tree leaves, toward said hand. Collin’s hands were large in size, fingernails neatly cut, and the outline of veins were perceptible on his rose beige tinctured skin. He briefly met Collin’s eyes before he fixed his eyes back on the hand. The touch was foreign, but he didn’t agree to the contiguity invading his personal space. The LED on the other Android flickered fleetingly. It had become Collin’s personal trademark. That faint flicker that lasted temporarily, and thus indicated the procession of information or formed thoughts. And despite Leon’s ability to understand Collin’s behavior, he was unfortunately unable to read his mind.

“How long has the impairment been part of you?”

Leon breathed out a soft smile, that could be described as nearly inaudible, had it not been for the quintessentially consummate audio units built into Androids. He cursed the advanced learning ability of current technology and Artificial Intelligence.

“Close to two years. Ever since …”

He was expeditious to end his trail of thoughts and succeeded in refraining from sharing sensitive information of a traumatic past. He wasn’t ready to revisit the memories he desperately tried to shield from the world and those around him. He felt Collin’s stare on him, and the austere expression that shaped it.

He shook his head and sat upright, noticing how Collin failed to flinch upon losing the weight of the other’s head and shoulder that had been supported by his shoulder and arm. Leon moved out of the man’s touch and let both hands rest in his lap.

“It doesn’t matter.” He said and allowed his eyes to wander back toward the lines of trees below. Collin had risked life and limb in his attempt to find a knee joint compatible to Leon’s make-up, and the life that was taken hadn’t been his own… Leon wasn’t sure whether Teal’s sudden death affected him much, but he doubter that it left him in a state of apathy. He had said that he wanted to keep an eye on her, because she might have been able to help him remember, pick up the remnants of who he once was, and piece them together to form a clear image… But it wasn’t meant to be. And Leon would never concede in the idea that Collin held any form of responsibility or even blame for what happened.

Tobias simply stated that it was an unfortunate loss, but that Teal had died for their cause. All the while Theo stated that the finger must be steadily pointed at Teal herself, for disobeying a clear order.

He sensed Collin’s movement as he had repositioned himself.

“In her dying breath she spoke about reuniting with the one she loved.”

He turned to Leon. “Teal.” He then added as clarification, had Leon not been able to make that connection himself. “I don’t understand how to feel, Leon.”

He clasped his large hands together and followed the directions in which the many trees branched out. “I feel responsible for her death, even knowing that I shouldn’t.” 

Leon nodded.

“The others are divided. Some call me reckless and unorganized, and those who remain, praise my name.” His brows chamfered, causing the flexible synthetic skin to wrinkle near the involved motion rigs. “They see me as someone that might rival the leadership of Riley and Wyatt.” He looked over his shoulder an found a pair of blue eyes focused on himself. Leon was paying utmost attention and clung on to his every word. “I realize this will result in a divide, and I wish to avoid it all together. Osiris is in good hands, and its welfare does not belong in my unsteady ones.”

“We trust you, Collin. You are willing to take risks that Wyatt and Riley cannot, simply because they value the lives of our people over their own. They know that if they are no longer in the picture, they would be left in the dark. And there would be no one to guide them… That’s why you have become a threat. You are willing to do both, because you believe they are able to fend for themselves.” 

Collin looked at Leon for a while longer, before he added an agreeing nod of the head.

“My objective is to stay alive, and not to cause a wedge between the leaders and their following.” Another nod was added. “I will get my hands on that joint, Leon. That is a promise I make to you, right here, right now.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two-parter. This 1/2.

It was too silent in this room. Too Goddamn silent for Gavin’s liking. He observed the choice of decoration that adorned the space. The two black sculptures that framed a promotional image of Elijah Kamski, gave him the creeps. They stood tall and a small triangular shape illuminated from within their cores. Their faces void of detail and their shapes akin to religious figures found in churches. Classical music played softly in the background, and it oddly fit the holier-than-thou impression Gavin received from Kamski’s personal grounds.

When he looked up, he was met with a female Android. Her blonde hair was tied in a low, sideways ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. That must be one of Elijah’s priceless Chloe’s, Gavin thought when the Android halted near the door.

“Elijah will see you now.” She led the detective toward a sizable living room and gestured at a leather couch. Its crème white color the equivalent of purity. Purity that coincided with the religious theme that ruled the residence, but Gavin failed to apply to the owner.

Gavin sat down on the moaning leather and resented how cold the material felt to his touch. Cold and sumptuous, much like… -

“Chloe, be a dear and pour me and the detective a glass of whiskey.”

Elijah rotated his wrist at the Android when he caught Gavin’s dismissive headshake. Chloe adjusted to the change in command and filled a singular glass instead. Elijah tied his dark, thinning hair into a topknot, and Gavin couldn’t help but see it as an equivalent to the business owner’s way of preparing for what might come. When he looked up, he met Elijah’s phlegmatic gaze.

“It has come to my attention that one of the Android subordinates has sustained critical exterior damage in the field.”

Gavin’s face fell tout de suite. His brows knit together. “He got shot in the head and chest region.” He spat, while Chloe made her way around the lounge chair in which Elijah was seated. She handed the man the glass before removing herself from the room.

“You sound indifferent, detective Reed.”

Gavin observed how the man rotated the glass he held in his hand, and the sound the ice cubes produced as they touched the edges of the glass.

“It’s a machine and was replaced. You probably have hundreds, if not thousands, rolling down assembly lines as we speak.”

The black, satin dressing gown that hugged Elijah’s form, shifted slightly when he had placed the glass at his lips. But he delayed the sip to send Gavin an admonished glare. He lowered the glass and cupped it in both hands.

“That statement, detective, is incorrect.” The man’s icy blue eyes traveled up and down Gavin’s broad form, and then crossed his legs. “The RK900 was a prototype. And opposed to its predecessor, it was nothing more than a pilot study, really.”

“Caden is adamant about the involvement of a third RK900.”

Elijah nodded after he took a sip. He kept his eyes closed when he temporarily savored the taste of the alcoholic beverage. A piano and violin-led song chimed around the two men, and Gavin was moments away from losing his patience. Then, Elijah reopened his eyes, and the expression that took over his face, foreign to the detective.

“The process of programming AI entails repetition, thus I cannot say that I am against repeating myself. We discussed this before, detective. Your partner was deactivated, and its functional parts were recycled. In the off chance that the Android found a way to reactivate itself, which is a reality I most certainly want to disregard since it is improbable, its condition could be comparable to amnesia.”

Elijah placed the glass on a glass table leaf. “The software on which its core program functions, was unique. One of a kind programming that was left in an alpha stage. Perhaps its destruction was … ineluctable.” He met Gavin’s intense stare. “The machine ignored the pivotal calculations provided by its software, which led to its demise.” He leaned back against the backrest of the fauteuil. “That is unacceptable behavior and it showcased an error within its program.”

Gavin clenched his jaw. “He wasn’t defective.” The man swiftly averted his eyes. “He was a pain in the ass, but he performed well.”

Elijah tilted his head sideways, the ever present calculated expression perceivable in his blue eyes. “You refer to it as a ‘ _he_ ’, detective. Do I sense an emotional attachment toward your fallen partner?”

Gavin balled his fist in a moment of fleeting anger. “Don’t test my patience. I have a vey short fuse and tolerance when it comes to dealing with smug assholes like you. You’re trying to paint Collin in a bad light – claiming he was bugged, because he favored the capture of a dangerous individual over his own safety.”

“Androids are built with attention to safety, detective.” Elijah stated calmly. “Not only toward their owners or third parties involved, but themselves included. The RK900 was built to assist law enforcement and there were little limitations to the actions it deemed necessary to improve investigative operations. However, it is not meant to mindlessly allow the sustaining of avoidable damage.”

“Then what the fuck do you expect them to do?” Gavin spat. “You build machines to take bullets for humans, but label them as defective when they do exactly that.”

The momentum of the piano increased.

“The issue, detective, is not that the Android sacrificed itself to increase the likelihood of your survival. The issue is the fact that it made the _choice_ to endanger itself, free from your influence.”

Elijah took another swing from the whiskey _,_ his lips pursed when he savored the flavor a second time. “I don’t think you understand the topic at hand, detective. Unless you have consciously given it the command to chase after a person of interest, there is no reason for the machine to consider damaging itself.”

Gavin eyed Elijah in silence. Thoughts had formed in his mind, comments he tried his _damnest_ to bite back. “So, he’s only permitted to hurt himself if I have specifically told him to?”

An affirmative nod. “Unless your life is at direct risk, the RK900 cannot justify self-sacrifice. It knows this. And from what I’ve been told, the RK900 was unaware of your presence at the scene, the moment it located the suspect. It made the conscious decision to endanger itself. A decision that was not part of its program, and it had previously been alerted to. It _chose_ to ignore these warnings.”

The men maintained the prolonged eye-contact. “It means that the RK900 developed a sense of self.”

Snickers grew into low bass laughter. “Tin can? Not a chance in hell. He made it a point to avoid emotions.”

Elijah merely stared. “Indeed, detective. It _chose_ to suppress the instability it detected within its software.”


	17. Chapter 17

Gavin dug a row of teeth into the flesh of his bottom lip. The relationship between himself and the Android had gained a plethora of names in its course. Neither of a positive nature, yet the reality was that it seldom bothered either party. Despite the common disputes, the labor of their work-relation reaped harvestable fruits. Even if Gavin was damned to admit admiring the machine.

“That wasn’t the objective that lead you here. Or was it, detective Reed?”

The man lowered his head in a shaking motion. At least Kamski valued getting straight to the point equally.

“I am acquired to ask about the Thirium found at the scene of the crime.” He then decided to look up. “What’s with the different colors?”

“That, detective, is an aesthetic choice.” Elijah ran his tongue over his thin lips. “Over time, many self-proclaimed revolutionary Android facilities have spread across the globe. Various aesthetic changes have been made to ensure individuality within both the creators and the products.” He locked his eyes with Gavin’s hazel ones. “The basic components of Thirium should remain somewhat similar, unless contrasting chemical elements have been used.”

Gavin leaned in closer to the pale ex-founder of the infamous CyberLife business. “Any ideas as to where red Thirium originates from?”

“I believe parts of Europe have taken quite a liking to adding a red color to the Thirium used for their Android models. I’d, personally, beg to differ. It adds a level of realism that prohibits the distinction between man and machine.”

A sigh resounded and intersected with the continuous presence of tranquil music.

“Don’t you build your plastic toys with LED-rings on their temple?”

Elijah shook his head in a calm manner before sipping his drink. “Quite contrary. The LED mood rings on European models are placed on rather … private parts of the body. Often covered by clothing. Europeans have gotten quite creative with the placement of the LEDs.”

“And are those LEDs as easily removable as the ones made by CyberLife?”

“That, detective, I don’t know.” Elijah responded in a neutral tone of voice. “The neutral software execution hue chosen for some models was green, opposed to blue. The list of possibilities is endless.  A large variety of international Android models have since been introduced, and non are identical in their build.”

Gavin took a moment to process the information, then added a curt nod of the head. “Is the Android that was found at the crime scene been restored to a functional state yet? We can’t continue postponing the investigation, Kamski.”

“We require more time, detective Reed.” Elijah hoisted himself onto his feet, closed the distance between himself and the rugged detective, then leaned down with his arms clasped behind his back. With his lips mere inches away from the man’s ear, he whispered in a monotone fashion.

“Then again, I should know better than to expect patience from you. You have been impatient ever since you were just a child.”

A chill ran down Gavin’s spine, and he was quick to rise to his feet. With a swift hand, he had forcefully shoved Elijah back. He pointed a finger dangerously close to the other man’s smug face.

“Don’t test me, Elijah. This is neither the time nor place to bring up any of this.”

He moved out of Elijah’s vicinity and made a direct B-line for the exit, but before doing so, he glanced over at Elijah one last time, before letting it fall shut behind himself. From the position next to the luxurious crème leather couch, Elijah observed the scenario as it unfolded before his eyes, then turned his back toward the door and took another sip of his beloved whiskey.

“Some habits never die. Do they, Gavin?”

Caden drummed his fingertips on the desktop, and his LED shifted between hues of blue and yellow.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Connor and lieutenant Anderson discuss a recently assigned case. Hank wore an expression of utter boredom whilst he listened to Connor’s briefing, adding occasional head movements to create the illusion that he was listening.

Caden observed them for a couple more minutes, then returned to his own terminal. Gavin had left to question Elijah Kamski about the origin of the red Thirium found at Nathaniel White’s residence, but that had been two hours ago. And Caden couldn’t suppress an underlying concern for either man’s wellbeing.

The conversation he had with Gavin a few days ago entailed details and memories of his previous partner. Even though the man was not likely to admit to missing his partner on the job, Caden could see right through that façade and read the increased stress levels that indicated that Collin’s death still affected him greatly. The conversation had ended abruptly, with Gavin favoring avoid the topic all together. Caden wondered if Gavin knew to maintain a professional attitude at all times, given his rather short fuse.

His question was answered when said man burst through the automatic slide doors and threw his broad frame onto his desk chair. His phone was angrily thrown on the desktop, only for the object to bounce off and against the terminal. And Caden simply rubbed a set of fingers through his eyes, aware of the parade of cursing and name-dropping that was inbound. Humans could be quite a handful …

“Caden?”

The Android opened his eyes and fixed them on the squared features of his human partner.

“Detective?”

“I’m hungry.”

Caden raised an eyebrow. “Then … It might be in your best interest to get something to eat.”

Gavin just stared at him with annoyance written all over his face. “I know that.”

Caden just frowned in confusion as he eyed Gavin from across their adjoined deskspace.

“Then … why don’t you go?”

“I’m waiting for you.”

“You want me to join you on your lunchbreak, Gavin?” Caden asked with a somewhat playful smile carved onto his lips as he watched Gavin toy with his phone. He got up and reached for his uniform jacket.

“No problem. What are you in the mood for?”

Gavin followed Caden as he walked the hallway that lead to the parking lot. “Anything, I don’t know. Whatever.”


End file.
